


There Will Always Be Room For Your Hand In Mine

by Penny_Fabula_09



Category: South Park
Genre: I Am Sorry, M/M, still deciding if i should post this honestly, they are all OOC, this is a mess hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Fabula_09/pseuds/Penny_Fabula_09
Summary: We all hate the Buddha Box as much as Tweek does.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. PS. Kenny McCormick is an asshole

**Author's Note:**

> ACTUALLY I LIED THIS IS ACTUALLY THE FIRST FANFIC I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS FANDOM BEFORE LOCKDOWN 
> 
> BUT, I WAS STILL NEW TO IT SO THEY ARE ALL OOC PLS FORGIVE ME I JUST KINDA LIKE IT SO I WANTED TO SHARE THIS MESS OF A FANFIC
> 
> ALSO ASDFGHJKL ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE

_"Did you hear? Tweek broke up with Craig last summer break. "_

_"Again? Craig deserve better than that spazzy twat."_

Rumors and gossips spread like wildfire in South Park for it is a small town in Colorado. Especially if the topic is about the town's favorite homosexual couple: Tweek and Craig. They got together after a bunch of Asian girls started drawing them as a couple in the form of the infamous Japanese culture "Yaoi" years ago. They have been together for years now but also are dating on and off, but with the help of the new kid in town and Mr. Mackey, their relationship grew stronger. Or so they thought.

The sound of metal getting punched resonated in the hallway, making everyone flinched. Eyes glance around to see where the noise came from. Someone intentionally punched their locker and that someone is no one else but Craig Tucker. All through out morning, everyone is talking about him and his ex-boyfriend. That is normal; he is used to the townspeople nosey-ness, getting satisfaction by burying their noses in someone else's business. Though, he thought they did a great job of hiding it for six months with only their group of friends knowing and respecting their decision of not announcing it to everyone. But what pisses him off is when people thought they have the right to drag Tweek's name and image like he is a criminal. He might be a spastic boy, but that boy has a heart of gold.

He could feel stares at the back of his head and he should really remove his fist from the rusted metal door of his locker for he is certain that his knuckles are bleeding. However, he just kept glaring at his bleeding fist; emerald eyes burning with fury. He could still hear whispers but they are too quiet, almost like the way he hears under that damned box that is the cause of his heartache. Craig felt a hand clamped on his shoulder, snapping him out of his trance. He spared a glance behind him and the owner of the hand belongs to his best friend; Token Black.

"Craig, we should clean up your knuckles and get it bandaged." Token whispered, like he is sharing a secret that shouldn't be shared.

He forced a nod, pulling his fist out of the dent that he made in his locker and let it rest on his right. His clenched fist opens on its own, as if it is waiting for something; for a hand to clasp around his, for a comforting warmth to feel. He used to wear gloves to fight off the coldness of the town, though when Tweek came into his life and made himself Craig's boyfriend, he ditched them in order to hold his hand better. But now his hands are empty, like his heart. He faces Token, making sure his own face is void of all emotions, the same as before. Before Tweek.

"Clyde and Jimmy are already in the cafeteria, I'll bandage your hand there. Let's go."

Token shifted his bag to his other shoulder, silently saying that they don't need to go to the nurse's office. He always has a first aid kit in there, mostly for his friends. He smiled at Craig, who nodded at him to lead the way. It is lunch time, and Craig sometimes sits with Stan's gang despite his hatred for the three idiots. Today, however, he'll be sitting with his own gang and pray that Tweek will still sit with them. Craig mentally hit himself in the head as he follow Token to the cafeteria, ignoring the stares he is getting from his schoolmates from his earlier antics. He is aware that their relationship is not everything to Tweek, and he did say they can still be friends. Craig knows that that is not what he wants. He doesn't to be "just friends". Not with Tweek Tweak.

He is not sure why he felt his heart fell to his stomach when he saw the empty seat in front of Clyde and Jimmy. Clyde, Jimmy and Token share one seat and on the opposite seat sit Craig and Tweek. Token already went ahead to their table and Craig noted that Clyde's smile is different when Token arrived. He was laughing at Jimmy's joke but when his best friend approached the table, Clyde's smile scream that he is already happy for the whole day. Like how Tweek smiles at-

He shook his head, telling himself that he is just heartbroken and his idiot of a friend is not in love with his smart ass friend. He ordered his feet to go to their table and not look around for a certain blonde. What he does in his lunch time and who he chose to eat lunch with, Craig does not care. Token is sitting where Tweek is supposed to be but he does not care. He slumped down next to him, wincing when his knuckles hit the table.

"Dude, what happened to your hand?" Clyde asks, worry etched on his face.

"D-D-Did you get in a f-f-fight, Craig?" Jimmy asks as well, before taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Yeah, I had a fight with my locker." With his left hand, he snatched Clyde's unopened can of fizzy pop and claimed it as his despite the brunette's whining.

Token let out a sigh and unzipped his bag. He takes out a small box with a red cross on the lid. A cotton pad, a bottle of disinfectant and a wrap of bandage are the things he took out from his first aid kit. Without thinking, Token took a hold of Craig's right hand to take a closer look at the wound. Craig retreats his hand, freezing like a deer in headlights. Blinking, Token stared at his best friend, confused by his actions.

"I need to check the wound, Craig. Our lockers are rusting and since your knuckles are still bleeding, there is an open wound."

Craig's heart is beating like crazy. He can NOT be this touch starved already. It feels wrong to let someone hold his hands, especially the hand that is always wrapped around Tweek's. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he felt light-headed. He exhaled a shaky breath, putting his hand down on the table closer to Token.

"Sorry. Just check it like that. Don't just hold my hand, dude." Craig warned, avoiding his friends' stares. He took a sip out of the can, making a face afterwards. Stan was right, everything taste horrible after a breakup except ice cream and chocolates.

He heard Token apologized and started to pour disinfectant on the cotton pad. Token gently rubbed the wound with the cotton pad, and Craig is amused that his heart ache is more painful than the disinfectant killing the bad bacteria in his body. Clyde begins to talk about how he is so lonely and no girl wants to date him; the usual bullshit that Craig and the gang have to deal with every day.

"And now, since Craig and Tweek broke up, I do not know what true love is!!" Clyde hit his head on the table, crying his heart out as Jimmy rub circles on his back.

"Have you ever tried to ask a boy out?"

Clyde lifts his head up and stared at the teen behind Craig. Icy blue eyes stared back at Clyde's chocolate ones, marigold blonde hair poking out of the hood of his orange parka. Kenny McCormick grinned at the gang, eyeing Craig's hand that is almost done bandaging by Token. Craig continued to sip his disgusting fizzy pop, not even looking back at the hooded boy. They noticed that Kenny has the top of his parka unbuttoned, making it easier to understand what he is saying.

"Hey, Kenny. Take a seat." Token offered as he wrapped the bandage around Craig's hand once more before tucking the end of it under the layers like an expert. Craig muttered a 'thank you' underneath his breath and Token smiled, now giving his full attention to his friends.

"W-W-What brings you h-h-here, Kenny?"

Kenny sat next to Jimmy while slamming his tray on the table, his grin not faltering one bit. �I just wanted to check in with our handsome homosexual also known as Craig Motherfucking Tucker." Craig wanted to throw up when Kenny batted his eyelashes at him teasingly; instead he rolled his eyes, flipping Kenny off.

"You caused quite a scene earlier," He continued, resting his cheek on his palm as he stare at the chullo-wearing boy. "Made the little Tweekers concerned about you."

"Tweek hanged out with you?" Token asked, admittedly hurt by the notion of Tweek replacing them.

"He ditched us!!" Clyde cried on Jimmy's shoulder, who is also upset.

Craig bore his eyes at Kenny who raises his gloved hands in defense.

"Whoa, calm your titties, you crybabies. Butters offered him to hang out with us, after interrogating me about Craig. It just so happen, Tweek agreed." To prove his point, he lift his chin behind Token and Craig, to the table on the opposite side of the cafeteria. Craig turned around, eyes scanning the crowd.

Craig felt his breath hitched when he saw that familiar nest of blond hair. Tweek was sitting in front of Butters and has his back facing Craig. He thought Tweek didn't go inside the cafeteria at all, and now he is proven wrong. He caught Butters' eyes who smiled at him. He whispered something to Tweek who twirled around to look at the direction of Butters' gaze. Their eyes met, and Craig was sure that somebody took his breath away.

After hiding under the Buddha box for weeks, he has forgotten how Tweek looked like. He is still beautiful, his hair is still sticking up on places, his cheeks are still has that tint of pink from the cold as well as having a sprinkle of freckles here and there and his eyes are still like gems. Tweek smiled at him and Craig's heart skipped a beat. The blond waved at him and Craig waved back, forgetting that they are over. Tweek turned back around, continuing his talk with Butters.

Craig knows he is still in love with Tweek and he was so sure Tweek hated his guts. But the blond just smiled at him, as if they are still okay. Suddenly, Craig remembers what Tweek said before- They can still be friends. They are no longer together but they are friends. Craig should be thankful. Other boys are left behind when their girlfriends dumped them similar to what happened to Stan and Butters. However, Stan is now dating Kyle and Butters and Kenny has a thing going on between them. Clyde and Token are probably dating. They have someone to love. Craig doesn't. He only had Tweek.

"Earth to Craig Tucker. Helloooo."

Kenny is calling him and Token has his hand on his shoulder again. He should really stop zoning out so much. He faced his comrades as he shakes Token's hand off, who stares at him with sad eyes except for Kenny. Kenny has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face, eyes twinkling mischievously. On instinct, Craig raised his middle finger at him.

"Someone is still hopelessly in love, I see~" That son of a bitch.

"Don't push it, McCormick."

"Don't act like you didn't scream like a monkey out of a cage, Kenny." Clyde pointed out and Craig and Token shared a questioning look. What happened before they arrive?

Kenny let out a chuckle before wrapping his arm around Jimmy. He stared at each one of the gang, confusion in their eyes. He stared at Clyde first. Innocence dance around his eyes but hidden emotions appear once in a while. Kenny remembered when they were playing fantasy years ago, and Clyde ruled an army of darkness along side Craig after being 'banished' in space and time by the Grand Wizard- Eric Cartman. Clyde can wreck havoc whenever he wants and he is aware of this. Though, Kenny also noticed a certain emotion whenever he is staring at Token. Love. He has seen it plenty of times from Stan and Kyle, as well from Craig and Tweek. For some reason, that made him happy but he knows he'll go insane if Clyde does not confess soon.

He landed his eyes on Jimmy. Kenny already heard the news from Timothy, when they were playing superheroes not long ago. Timmy has a crush on Jimmy for years now, but afraid to confess and that they won't work for the reason that they are both handicapped. Kenny called bullshit, stating that love will always find a way. Jimmy is a bit hard to read however, Kenny knows Jimmy is fond of Timmy. Maybe not love, but that is a start. And his desire to make people laugh is pure. Kenny admires that of him.

Token is easier to read. He genuinely cares for his friends and wants the best for the group. Kenny is unsure if he reciprocates the feelings of Clyde however. There is a chance that he does for he is the one who is always by Clyde's side. He also cares for Craig, though Kenny wants to think that it is out of brotherly love. He ships Creek and Tyde, for fucks sake. He does not want that to get destroyed.

Lastly, Craig Tucker. He is the hardest to read, if he is not around Tweek. With the blond, Kenny could tell Craig is happier and expresses more emotions. Kenny is aware that the break up is mostly Craig's fault. The boy got a taste of self-isolation and got addicted; leaving Tweek with emotions that he does not know what to do with. And he is about to go bat shit crazy if they do not get back together by the end of the week. Kenny is no cupid, though he is knowledgeable about love. And he knows that he wants what Craig and Tweek had and will have again. But with another blond boy named Leopold Stotch.

"So are you just going to stare at us creepily or do you really have something to say at us?" Clyde asked, a bit intimidated by Kenny's stare.

"Oh, yeah. Butters wanted to know if you guys have any plans for the weekend." Kenny blinked, snapping back to reality.

They all said no, making things easier for Kenny's and Butters' plan. "Leo wants to invite all of you. We're going to Cherry Creek State Park this Saturday." He made sure to emphasize the word creek to annoy Craig.

"Will there be any girls invited?"

"C-C-Can I bring T-T-T-Timmy along?"

"Oh, it will be an hour and forty minutes ride if we are going to drive there."

"Is Tweek coming?"

They all stared at Craig like he is a lunatic. Maybe he is, because he wants to go despite his dislike of going to public places and wants his ex-boyfriend to be there. Kenny took a deep breath, before answering all of their questions.

"Clyde, to answer your question- no, there won't be any girls there. Do not look at me like that, Donovan. Jimmy, yes, you can bring Timmy along. I am sure Butters won't mind. I'll drive all of us there; Stan said his uncle will let us borrow his pick up truck. Stan and Kyle are invited but no Cartman," a collective sigh of relief can be heard. "However, make sure to bring whatever Butters asked you to bring. Tweek said he will go and that reminds me..." Kenny trailed off, taking out a piece of paper from his pocket.

Craig should not be excited. This is just a group hangout and not a date, especially now that Tweek is his ex-boyfriend. They all stare the hooded blond, who is staring at the folded paper before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Nah, I'll let you guys know on the campsite. To make it a surprise, you know?" Kenny winked at them, laughing at how Clyde was whining that Kenny is unfair and likes to tease the group of friends.

Before Craig can even open his mouth to tell Kenny off, the school bell rang. Lunch is over and they need to get back to class.

"Oops, got to go. I need to talk to Butters before history starts. Just text me for further questions, mkay?" With grin and a salute, Kenny was off to their table.

"Are you..." Clyde started as they pack their bags. Craig stared at him, urging him to continue his question.

"Are you still going, Craig? I mean, Tweek will be there. Won't it be awkward?"

"Clyde, I am sure Craig will still come with us. It is not a date. It is a group hangout and Tweek is still our friend." Token, a lifesaver, answered for him.

Craig felt bad that he wishes it is not a hangout. Deep down, he wants it to be a date. He wants to be alone with Tweek. But then what? Beg the spazzy blond to take him back? Craig is too embarrassed to even face him. He knows that their breakup was his fault. Tweek will never take him back, after everything he has done.

"Y-Y-Yeah! Even when h-h-he ditched u-u-us." said Jimmy, who is now walking with Clyde out of the cafeteria.

Token clasped his hand over Craig's shoulder for the third time that day. He gave his shoulder a small squeeze as his best friend smiled at him. "You'll be fine, Craig. You are still friends. We'll be with you as well, alright? Don't think much of it. Or else, it will be obvious that you are still in love with him."

Craig hates how Token is right.


	2. What Can I Do To Make You Love Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tweek sounds like Thomas but hear me out
> 
> ...
> 
> I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THOMAS EXISTED LMAO

Time flew by and now it is already Saturday. They agreed to leave by dawn to get a head start of their "fun filled activities" as said by Butters. He had ordered them to bring extra viand, snacks and beers. It is going to be a long weekend and they might as well use it to spend the night on one of the camping site in Cherry Creek. Kenny and his gang have everything prepared and Craig is thankful. As much as he loves his group of friends, he is not the best leader for socializing. He is boring and likes to stay out of trouble as well as hanging out in doors. Now, what is the reason why he is outside of Tweek's house on his bicycle?

By some miracle, Tweek suggested that they bring some bicycles. Cherry Creek has a bicycle trail that goes in the forest. He was quickly shut down, his friends saying that they always use their bicycle to get around town anyways. However, Craig was the only one who supported him and said he'll bring his bicycle if Tweek will bring his.

Of course, this earned a few stares from the others but he doesn't care. In a relationship or not, Craig wants Tweek to feel like his ideas are valid. He wants to listen to Tweek, he wants to make sure Tweek is heard, and to make sure Tweek is not ignored. He made that mistake once, and that caused him his relationship and he doesn't want to put their friendship on the line. Craig remembered how his heart wanted to explode out of his chest when Tweek smiled at him and said he'll bring his. Tweek also suggested he brings his beloved DSLR in which Craig was happy to obey.

He sent Tweek a message the night before that he will pick Tweek up before they meet with the others by the edge of the town. He didn't realize what he did but Tweek seemed to not mind. Craig used to do this before. He would wait for Tweek outside his coffee shop and calm Tweek down whenever he panic and over think situations. He keeps Tweek grounded. By the passing second he is on the street waiting for the blond, he is starting to think that this is a bad idea. It really is obvious Craig is still in love with him. He is still doing the things he did for Tweek when they were together. He could just leave. But the idea of Tweek being sad that he left him planted his feet on the ground.

"H-Hey. W-Were you- Ack! - Waiting long?"

He lifts his head and saw Tweek, fumbling with his keys on one hand. He is wearing an emerald sweatshirt under a white dungaree overall with matching white sneakers. On his other hand, he is trying to hold his green thermostat with a mug pattern around the base. Craig felt his chest swell, knowing that Tweek is still using the gift he gave to him on his 16th birthday. Craig gently laid his bike on the road- forgetting that his bikes has a stand- rushing over to help Tweek before stopping himself on the driveway.

"Uh, you need help?"

"N-Nah, I- Gah! M-Motherfucking- I got it."

This is stupid. He should have left earlier. He can not go around helping Tweek like they did not break up last week. But Tweek can not get his house key and lock the door with his hand preoccupied of holding the thermos. And he could tell Tweek is getting annoyed and he could hear him cursing under his breath.

Craig sighed and walked over to Tweek, taking the bundle of keys from rhe blond's hand and got the door locked in five seconds. He just noticed that a few strands of his hair are accompanied with different colored hair pins, probably for it to not stick on his face. He gave him back his keys before silently walking back to his bike. Craig thinks he will go deaf by how loud his heart is beating.

"Thank you, Craig."

Craig closed his eyes, forcing himself to stop the tears that are pricking the corner of his eyes. He breathes in before facing the blond who is pulling up his bicycle next to Craig. He forced a smile, chest tightening. He held on to the straps of his backpack.

"Of course. Kyle will lose his shit if we are not there on time."

"O-Oh Christ, you're right! Fuck, we need to hurry!"

Tweek quickly hopped on his bicycle, placing his worn-out black backpack, a smaller green bag and thermos in the basket that Craig installed in front. With a sigh, Craig follow suit. Passing through Stark Pond, they rode their bicycles in silence or that is until Tweek decided to break it. "How is Stripe?"

Stripe#4 is the most loved guinea pig than the previous three. Tweek bought the guinea pig for Craig, after seeing how brokenhearted the raven haired was. They fought for the ownership of Stripe when they broke up due to being on different franchises and teams during their "superheroes" days. Craig loves Stripe and Tweek so much. Tricia even told them once that she is Stripe's auntie, treating the guinea pig as the love child of Tweek and Craig. And now, he might even lose Stripe as well.

"He is doing fine, but.. I won't be surprised if he p-passed away all of a sudden. Guinea pigs only live 4 up to 8 years. He is really old." He hated how his voice wavered a bit.

"Oh.." Tweek said, almost in a whisper. "I-I know this is going to s-sound insenstive, but- Agh! - w-will you get another one?"

He made up his mind a couple of days ago. He won't get another one until he is positively sure that he is over Tweek as well as to pay respect for his pet. So he shook his head, looking directly at the road. They are getting closer to the edge of the town.

"I see." He heard Tweek said, in the voice that he uses when he is the one calming Craig down. A few minutes passed by in silence, and they can see the truck in the distant. "I like your clothes."

Craig spares a glance on his clothes. He is wearing a NASA t-shirt underneath his dark blue hoodie. Black ripped jeans hug his muscular legs and he is wearing his usual black and white Chucks. Of course, to complete his look, he is wearing his signature dark blue chullo hat with a yellow pom on top. It's nothing fancy, but hearing Tweek compliment him or rather his clothes, made heat creep up to his cheeks.

"T-Thanks."

He heard him giggle and was about to ask him but Tweek alerted him that they are at their destination. Stan and Kenny are loading items on the back of the truck. The immortal is wearing a simple white shirt with the words "Butters Protection Squad" written on the front with his parka wrapped around his waist whilst Stan is wearing his Super Best Friend couple tank top. Craig pulled over, bitterness in his tongue as he instantly notice the lack of his friends. Clyde can be excused as being his usual self- sleeping in and being late- but Token? He is always early.

"G-Good morning. W-Where's the others?" Tweek got off his bike besides him.

"Token was here earlier and decided he'll go over to Clyde's and drag him so we can actually go before sunrise. He sent a message to me five minutes ago that they are on their way." Kyle replied, handing Stan a black duffel bag.

The redhead was wearing the same shirt as Stan, his orange windbreaker resting on his shoulders as he tugged a black hoodie -Stan's goth hoodie- under his arm.

"Hey there, fellas! Shucks, I didn't notice ya' there!" Butters flashed the pair a smile, before handing Kenny a bottle of water, Kyle doing the same with Stan. The blond boy is wearing a teal blue turtleneck, similar to his signature long sleeves. 

"Drink up, boys. I don't want ya' fellas fainting on me. Kyle and I will handle the rest."

"How about Jimmy and Timmy?" Craig asked, lifting his bike on the truck, before climbing in. He gestured for Tweek to lift his, so he can properly arranged their bicycles without wasting so much space.

"They cancelled."

Apparently, even the others are not aware. Everyone stared at Kenny in disbelief.

"Ken, you didn't tell me this." Butters pouted, easily lifting a toolbox and handing it to Kyle who is with Craig on the back of the truck, arranging items.

"Sorry, Leo. It was a last minute message- Timmy said he'll be going out with Jimmy."

"J-Jesus, what?!"

Tweek screeched, almost letting go of the heavy duffel bag he is lifting. It was filled with hiking materials that Kenny 'borrowed' from Cartman. Luckily, Craig got a hold of the bag before it falls on Tweek's head. The blond muttered a thank you before grabbing another bag, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

He is just surprised to hear another homosexual pair in their school let alone in their group of friends, aware that being gay is a big deal in South Park. He almost lose his shit when Cartman practically shouted in the entire school about Kyle and Stan's relationship, getting beat up by the redhead in the process.

"Hamburgers, that is great news, Ken!"

"That is really sweet."

"Well, if it wasn't for Tweek and Craig getting together, everyone would still be hiding in their closet."

Silence. Stan stared at everyone, confused as to what he said wrong. Craig dropped the last bag that he was holding with a loud thud whilst Tweek's eyes fell to the ground, still shaking from his slight panic earlier. Butters let out a cough before tugging on Kenny's sleeve, whose eyes are narrowing at the raven haired.

"What?" Stan asked, capping his bottle of water.

Kyle sighs, walking close to his boyfriend and kneel to pull down his hat to cover his eyes. "Sometimes, I think you are an idiot."

"H-Hey! What did I do?!" Kyle was about to answer before he was interrupted by someone whining.

Token has arrived with Clyde clinging on his arm as he buries his face on his shoulder. Token is wearing a purple shirt with a yellow T on it under a black leather jacket while the whining brunette is wearing his red jersey over a black shirt. Token has a duffel bag over his shoulder as he balances it while holding Clyde's bag on the same hand and having Clyde on his other arm. Why he loves this crybaby, he does not know.

"Sorry if we were late. Clyde was planning to cancel since there won't be any girls with us." Token said with a sigh, handing their bags over to Kenny.

While Butters was lecturing Clyde to choose friends over girls, Craig noticed that Tweek wasn't talking much after Stan's insensitive comment. He bends down, offering his hand to lift him up. Tweek stared up at him and Craig's breath hitched. He really is still beautiful. But is he wearing make up?

"C'mere. They might be at it for a while."

The blond in front of him gave him a smile, before clasping his hand around Craig. Craig pulled him up and he seriously needs to stop his heart for beating so loudly when Tweek is around. But having Tweek's hand clasp around him feels so.. Right. He let go once Tweek is standing in front of him, dusting his clothes off.

"T-T-Thanks."

"Are you sure you two are over? You guys seem a bit too touchy to one another."

They both turned to Kyle who has a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Craig is now reminded that Kenny's grin is similar to his best friends and why he doesn't like hanging around them. Tweek instantly look the other way, taking a step back from Craig. His cheeks are tinted with a flush of pink while Craig's face is voided from all emotions as he stared at the redhead.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Broflovski. You're just as bad as your boyfriend."

"Then stop acting like you guys never broke up." Kyle rolled his eyes, tossing Token's bag at Craig.

"F-Fuck off, Kyle."

Kyle grinned at Tweek before jumping on Stan, sending them both tumbling down on the ground.

"Goddammit, Kyle!!"

"Idiot."

Tweek settled on sitting near their bikes-the division of the back and the front. He leaned against the metal frame of the truck, tapping the spot next to him as he buries his face on his arm that is resting on his knees. Craig put down Token's bag near Clyde's as he sits next to Tweek.

"I-I'll take a nap, Craig. I -hngh- only had a few hours of sleep. Wake me up if we're almost there." 

"Bet." With that, Tweek closed his eyes, not removing his hand in between him and Craig. Craig pulled out his phone and a set of airpods that Token has given him as a Christmas gift.

He stared at Tweek's sleeping face and felt a familiar ease running down his body. He carefully took off his hat and placed it on Tweek's head so he won't get his head and face burned by the rising sun. After placing his airpods in, he shuffled through his playlist. Setting on _Christina Perri'_ s cover of _Tonight You Belong to Me_ , he gently put his hand down next to Tweek's and closed his eyes, not planning to sleep.

"Hey, dudes. So we'll be sitting here while Stan's gang sits in front. 'Cause you know, Kenny will drive, this is Stan's uncle's truck and Butters paid for our entrance fee."

Token stares at the pair in front of him after he is done pulling Clyde up. His two friends are awfully being sweet to each other despite claiming they 'broke up'. Clyde let out a huff, sitting where their bags was placed.

"'Oh, we broke up' my ass, Craig." He whispered, beckoning Token to sit next to him.

"I'm awake, dumbass."

"And why are you sitting next to Tweek, hm?" Token teased, placing his bag on his lap. After doing so, Clyde lay down and placed his head on Token's bag and his legs near Craig's feet.

"He wanted me to." Craig and Clyde begin to kick each other, scowls on their faces but making sure not to hit the sleeping blond.

Token let out a laugh, taking out his own set of airpods and handed the right one to Clyde. He accepted it, placing it in his ear before continuing to annoy the living daylights out of Craig.

"You're so whipped." Clyde snorted in response as to Craig; he simply rolled his eyes and kicked Clyde on his leg one last time.

"Hey, let me get some shut eye, To'. I stayed up last night." Clyde used his puppy eyes on Token, despite knowing Token will surely let him. "You can choose the songs; you know I love listening to your playlist."

Was that a blush on Token's cheeks? Craig chuckled to himself before closing his eyes, now listening to _What Can I do_ by _The Corrs_. Token's heart is beating and might leap out of his chest. Clyde is looking up at him with chocolate puppy eyes and Token is going to get killed by how Clyde's hazel hair falls perfectly on his face. Token has always dream of running his hand through it and he thinks it must be the softest thing in the world- next to the brunette's cheeks.

"Of course. Get some sleep, Clyde. And please don't call me To. It sounds weird." Token managed to say, despite his brain malfunctioning and refusing to cooperate. He quickly shuffled through his _Spotify_ , looking for the playlist that he made for Clyde to listen to. He does not have the courage to confess to him, not after knowing that Clyde used to have a crush on Bebe Stevens.

"Aw, but it's a cute nickname for a cute boy!" Shit. That grin should be illegal. Token cursed himself, hoping that Clyde is not hearing how loud his heart is thumping. Before he could even reply, Clyde covered his eyes with his arm, a content smile on his face.

Token sighed, pressing _Rewrite The Stars_ by _Zac Efron_ and _Zendeya_ on his " **Songs to let Clyde know about my feelings without me saying anything** " playlist. He turned his head to his right and saw a grinning Craig. Token stuck his tongue out at his best friend and Craig does the same. The truck starting startled the boys, making Craig hold Tweek's hand, scared that the blond will fall forwards. He is still asleep which Craig is thankful for. He should let go but he misses this. He misses Tweek's warmth and how the small boy's hand fits his hand. Besides, Tweek would have let go if he is awake. Craig decided not to, until he needs to wake Tweek up.

The sun is already rising and it was already 6 in the morning when the truck has moved from their spot. So much for leaving before dawn. It'll be a quick ride, as Token said. They saw the sign that says “South Park", indicating they have left the town's boundary.

Craig hasn't fallen asleep during their ride, having an urge to protect Tweek. Token is awake as well, constantly switching the songs on his phone. Craig opened his, noting that an hour has passed during their drive. Kenny has been singing on the top of his lungs, while Butters and the boyfriends sing as his back up. They are now singing _Bitch Lasagna_ by _Pewdiepie_ , much to Kyle's annoyance by how often his little brother, Ike, blast it in his room when their parents are not around.

"Hey, To." Craig teased. He knows Token can hear him.

"Don't call me that."

"Be honest with me- since I am your best friend after all- are you in love with Clyde?"

Token is silent for a few seconds before he took a deep breath. He gently run a hand through Clyde's hair and sighed. His hair really is soft and the way Clyde moved his head towards Token's hand is adorable. He stared at Clyde's sleeping face with a smile.

"Only Clyde can call me that."

That's enough for Craig to understand. Yes, Token Black is in love with Clyde Donovan. He is in love with how his smiles are heart-warming, how he always clings to Token, how his eyes shine under the sun, how his laughter alone can make Token's day. Craig smiled- a rare feature for the raven haired. He is happy for his best friend, and is confident that Clyde feels the same if his eyes were not betraying him last Monday.

"Are you planning to confess soon?"

"Maybe. Are you planning to beg on your knees soon, Tucker?"

Token lift his chin, pointing at Craig and Tweek's interlocked hands as he smirked. Token is one of the few people that can annoy Craig without being scared by the said man, the others being Tweek and Tricia Tucker. The raven haired let out a scowl, emerald eyes narrowing and glaring at Token's blue ones.\

"C'mon, Craig. You haven't told me the exact details. As you stated, I am your best friend. You can tell me."

Token's right. Once again. This is also why Token is his best friend. The day Tweek left his sorry ass, he only told them that they broke up, noting that Tweek never gave the details on why he did. The only one who knows is Kenny- the man can notice things from a mile away for he himself experienced and has gone through almost everything. Craig breathed in, staring at Tweek who is snoring softly and snuggled his cheek against Craig's hat.

"It's all because of that stupid box Cartman suggested. The Buddha box."

_At the age of 10, Eric Cartman was apparently diagnosed with anxiety, or so he says. He is walking around with a stupid box on his head. The others just let him for that is normal for Cartman- doing shit on his own. But no one was suspecting Craig Tucker to do the same._

_When they were kids, they wore it for a day before it was banned by the mayor. It caused havoc in the streets and in the family. But during the summer break, Craig used it again. He is getting tired of high school and his parents pressuring him about college is not helping. They'll be in college after one last year in high school, but Craig is not ready. So he took out his box under his bed one Saturday morning and wore it. He is back to his own little world._

_He planned to use it for just a week, to get everyone off his back. But it lasted for a month. Craig was supposed to be hanging out with the guys but he is giving his full attention to his phone. He has forgotten that he also had a boyfriend. Tweek visited him that morning, however once his eyes landed on that familiar box, he left. Tricia even tried to ask him why he was leaving when he just got there but he couldn't say a word. Not again._

_Tweek is selfish, he admits. He wants Craig all to himself for he is the only one who truly values Tweek. He was the one who encouraged him to take drama classes and supported him for his love of building Legos and learning the piano. He keeps Tweek grounded. He loves Craig with all his heart and he wants to stay true to his words- fixing whatever is hurting Craig. But he can't do that without his cooperation. He is already used to Craig's pattern, and Craig is used to his. But out of the two, Craig tends to be less predictable than Tweek. Hence, he never really understands why Craig needs that stupid box._

_They are hanging out in Craig's bedroom, playing video games. Or how Tweek sees it; Token, Clyde and Jimmy are playing while Craig is absent. He is not even playing with his friends. The entire month, Tweek put up with Craig ignoring him. But the thing is, Tweek over thinks. He thinks that Craig doesn't love him anymore, that Craig is ignoring him on purpose, and that Craig just wants to please the town by acting like Tweek's boyfriend but never truly loved him. For the entirety of that month, Tweek was having panic attacks and sleeping less than he already does. He wants Craig happy- even if it means it is not being with him._

_"C-Craig, can we -Ack!- talk? A-Alone?"_

_Token stared at him with tired eyes. Tweek could tell that they are trying to get Craig's attention since last week but to no avail. Clyde's eyes were puffy, crying earlier that one his friends is ignoring him. Tweek had enough. Craig can't go on like this- ignoring his friends just because Tweek is around._

_"We will talk whether you like it or not."_

_Tweek grab a hold of Craig's arm and forcefully pulled him off of his bed. Craig is still focused on his phone so the blond started dragging him out of the room. The raven haired tilt his head back to see under his box who is disturbing him. Seeing it was Tweek, he decided to just roll with it. Tweek managed to push Craig out of his house and into his backyard, where Tweek admitted that he wants to be with Craig again for the sake of the town._

_"C-Craig, please stop ignoring me." Tweek said as he faced the raven haired._

_No response. This is now or never. Tweek could feel his chest tightening and tears pricking his eyes. He stared at the ground, not wanting to see the damn box. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes._

_"_

_We're over, Craig."_

_Silence. Even Craig's tapping has stopped but Tweek is not convinced that he is listening so he went on._

_"I love you- I always have. I still do. But I want to fulfill my promise to you. I want you to be happy, Craig. I want you to be yourself again. Not hiding behind a box that can shut out the entire world. I want to see the Craig that is so happy just feeding Stripe or just watching Red Racer. The Craig that is happy to hang out with his friends. The Craig that is happy to eat with his family without worry- The big brother that Tricia knows and love. They missed you, Craig. I miss you."_

_Tweek hasn't twitched or stutter at all. Tears are running down his cheeks as his eyes remain close._

_"I want to see my Craig Tucker happy again. But if you can't be because I am here, I'll gladly let you go. We can still be friends, if that is what you want. I know you never loved me, Craig. We were just forced to be together, after all. And I am thankful, with all honesty. Because of that, you were there for me. I am so selfish, aren't I?"_

_He forced a laugh out of his mouth, rubbing his left cheek with his hand as he wipe the tears._

_"But I am really thankful for the past seven years, Craig. You pretended to care for me, and pretended to support me. I wish it was real- I wish it was me that you love, because I do love you. I really do. But I can't have you. I don't want you ignoring Token and the others because of me. That is why I am leaving. For you to be with someone who can make you smile."_

_Tweek opened his eyes, feeling his heart broke when Craig hasn't removed the box. He noticed how Craig's hands are shaking. Tweek thinks it is because of anger and he just wants Tweek out of his sight-out of his life. So Tweek stepped so he is standing right in from of Craig, and gave the front of the box a kiss._

_"I love you, honey. Thank you for everything."_

_Tweek started running inside the house to leave through the front door, sobbing loudly as he went pass Token who came downstairs to check on the two. He left the house, he left his friends, and he left Craig._

_"Tweek? Tweek!"_

_Token saw Craig standing alone in his backyard. He walked closer and noticed his phone on the ground between his feet. His eyes widen when he saw tears running down Craig's cheeks._

_"Craig..?"_

_Craig felt the world crushing down on him. He couldn't breathe, his vision is blurry and blocked by the stupid box. Tweek has left him and Craig didn't stop him. His love was crying in front of him and thinking that he never loved him because Craig was stupid. He removed the box and adjusted his eyes, taking a deep breath as he stare at the darkening sky. A clap of thunder echoed through out the town as Craig let out a gurgling scream, tearing the box in half. He knelt down, gasping as anger and hurt run through his veins. And soon enough, rain washed over South Park._

_He closed his eyes for a second, thankful for the rain masking his tears. His vision refocuses and saw his phone on the ground. It is dry due to Craig absorbing the raindrops, and Coonstagram is opened. On his newsfeed is an old article about the popular couple in South Park written by Heidi Turner. They are the first on the list. He stiffened when he felt a hand on his back and someone kneeling down next to him. He spared a glance behind him and saw Token. His eyes are sad and hurt but underneath them is a layer of confusion._

_He let out a sob, picking his phone and placing it in his pocket as he stood up. He held the strings from his chullo hat in a tight grip. He needs to tell his friends- No, they would hate him for hurting Tweek. It was his fault. But knowing South Park, everyone will know within five minutes. He faced his best friend, who is patiently waiting for him. Craig felt guilt building in the pit of his stomach as he is reminded of the actions he committed through out the month. He ignored everyone, including his friends and his boyfriend. He felt- No, scratch that- He IS an asshole._

_"We broke up."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl im sorry


	3. Chapter 3

They seemed to be reliving the moment. Craig is crying as he speaks to Token, but the difference is that Tweek is next to him and he is holding his hand, not running away from Craig's backyard as he cry his heart out to the world. Token has removed his airpod earlier before Craig could even start his story and is now looking at his best friend with sad eyes.

"I fucked up big time, Token. I let him slipped away. He even believes that I am just faking it. Token." A hiccup slipped out of Craig's lips.

“I spent 7 years with him and because of me and my stupidity; he thinks that I never loved him. T-That's not true. I love him. I love him so much."

Craig has his eyes closed; face buried on his left arm, similar to how Tweek is sleeping besides him. Soft sobs enacted from the raven haired as he could feel his heart breaking again. He is holding Tweek's hand tightly. And he is cursing of not removing his airpods- he is listening to _Amnesia_ by _5 Seconds of Summer_. Great. It is just making his mood worse.

He let out a gasp when he felt a hand on his head, surprised that he forgot his hat is not resting on top of it. He looked up and sees Token, a sad smile on his lips. His eyes flickered to see Clyde still sleeping but he is now resting mostly on the bag with Token's leather jacket is on top of him like a blanket. Craig realized that he never showed how much he cares for him, for his friends. He loves Token like a brother and he is always grateful for his motherly love for the gang.

"You need to apologize, Craig. You need to tell Tweek the truth- why you used the box and that you love him. There can only be two outcomes; Tweek forgives you and you two got back together or he forgives you but he has moved on." He wiped Craig tears away from his cheeks, acting like a mother to the raven haired.

"Either way, he deserves to hear your apology and the truth. I do agree that most of the fault is on your hands, but it is clearly a misunderstanding. You two need to communicate. And do not start with me saying that communication is your kryptonite, Super Craig."

Token saw something on his peripheral vision that is not trees or patches of snow. He stared at his side, seeing the sign that says "Cherry Creek State Park: This way!". He ruffled Craig's hair like a mom would do before he stood up.

"We're almost there."

"We're almost at our destination, my beloved gays!" Token and Kenny said at the same time.

Craig let go of Tweek hand as he furiously rub his eyes, trying to get rid of the evidence that he was crying. He doesn't want the others to know he was crying, especially Tweek.

"Also, you need to give it to him soon. I can't be the holder of it." Craig sighed, knowing what Token meant.

After a few seconds, he knelt in front of Tweek. He needs to get his hat back but Tweek managed to wear it during his sleep and the one of the laps are buried underneath his head and arm. He is already used of not suddenly waking the blond up but Clyde's loud ass yawn is enough for the blond to be startled awake.

"G-Gah! W-Where am I?! Is the- Ack!- world ending?!" Tweek continued to yell nonsense as buried his face on his knees, hands on his head and clutching Craig's hat.

Craig took off his airpods before gently placing a hand on Tweek's shoulder, and leaned close so he can use his soft voice without Token or Clyde hearing.

"Calm down, hon- Tweek. It's me, Craig. You are on the back of Jimbo's truck and we are in Cherry Creek State Park. We are driving to our camp site now. We are with the boys, remember?" He whispered loud enough for Tweek to hear as he gently gave the blond's shoulder a squeeze. He could hear Token scolding Clyde for startling the poor blond.

Tweek lifts his head and stare at the raven haired in front of him. He is reminded that he is quite fond of drowning in his eyes. They held a certain softness in them, despite looking so cold and the holder of said eyes are used of glaring. Tweek could have sworn there is a bit of redness in it- Was Craig crying earlier? His own gaze lowers and became aware on how close they are to one another. Craig's lips are a beautiful shade of flesh pink however it is dry. It made him wants to kiss the other male and wet those cracked lips. Tweek felt heat creeping on his nape up to his ears.

"Tweek, come back to us. Come on, honey." Crap, he accidentally said the pet name. He is so used to it and especially when calming the blond down. He mentally slapped himself and focuses on worrying over the said boy in front of him. Tweek seems so out of it and Craig needs to act fast.

The blond wet his own lips as he gave a small nod at his ex-boyfriend. Tweek won't admit it but hearing Craig calling him honey again made his heart flutter. He bit his lip, scolding himself for wanting to beg Craig to take him back when it is obvious Craig just treat him as a friend before grabbing the strings of Craig's hat and tugging it like he is used on doing to the back part of his hair when they are kids. Wait� Craig's hat? He reaches for his head and confirmed that it is his hat and it is sitting on his head.

"I placed it there so your head and face won't get burned off." Aha. That smirk again. It makes feel Tweek all sort of emotions that are not appropriate to feel towards your supposed ex-boyfriend.

"T-Thank you. Do you -Hngh- want it back?" Tweek winced at how small his voice is. He can't help it, he is putty on the hands of Craig Tucker.

The raven haired took a second before answering in that soft voice he use only to Tweek. It made Tweek feel special. A small part of Tweek scolds him that he might be using it to someone else now since the blond left him.

"You can keep it." And he quickly added, "If you want to."

Why is Craig doing this to him? Is he mocking him? That can't be- Tweek knows Craig wouldn't do that. Is Craig mad at him for leaving him? Tweek is convinced that Craig WANTS Tweek to break up with him so what is his deal? He could feel anger boiling inside of him but when the raven haired smiled at him, it instantly went away.

"Yes."

The truck halted to a stop. They spent staring at each other that they have forgotten that they have arrived.

"Exes shouldn't be lovey-dovey to each other, fellas."

They both stared at the right side of the truck and saw Butters smiling at them. Craig stood up and Tweek saw a flicker of annoyance on his face. Is he annoyed at him? Or at Butters? But if he is annoyed at Tweek, he should have snatched his hat back but he didn't. He proceeds to help Token and Clyde with throwing their items at Kenny, Stan and Kyle. Token and Craig seems to have a conversation through staring between him and Clyde. _What is with you, Craig?_

"Heya, Tweek. My apologies, I annoy your ex-boyfriend off." Butters giggled as he swiftly jumped on to the back of the truck and reside to Craig's spot before which is next to Tweek. To say Tweek isn't impressed is a lie.

"It is fine, Butters. I guess he is annoyed at me anyways." The taller blond let out a sigh as he twirls one of the strings around his finger.

"Now, why would ya' say that? Craig is annoyed at little ol' me not at you. If he was, he wouldn't be staring at you with such fondness."

Tweek's eyes widen at that statement. He stared at the man next to him, icy blue eyes piercing through him with a smile. He used to be afraid of Butters, after finding out that he is Professor Chaos. He can point a gun at your head but can still make you feel like you are safe with him. That diminished as soon as he saw Butters treating Kenny with love and care. But it didn't completely disappear; he is still a bit uncomfortable being around the blond for too long.

Butters have this crazy idea of Craig still loving him back. It was their conversation during lunch break last Monday while Kenny is off patronizing his friends. He felt bad for ditching them but talking with Kenny and Butters made his anxiety worse. They are persistent of telling him that Craig is madly in love with him and Tweek should take him back.

They are wrong and Tweek knows it. He will be the one begging Craig to take him back and not the other way around. He loves Craig but he is convinced that those feelings are not reciprocated.

"Butters, please stop messing with me." He said with a frown and whispers so Craig wouldn't hear how pathetic he is.

"He does not love me, alright? He just sees me as a friend."

"Ah, if Ken hears ya' he would lose his mind and be bald before he even turns twenty."

Tweek grimaced, remembering the scene at the cafeteria before Token and Craig arrived. He interviewed Kenny, scared of asking Clyde and the others. And after the small talk, he is somewhat hanging out with the couple. Tweek admitted that he is in love with his ex and Kenny screamed bloody murder while pulling his hair, which reminded Tweek of his old-self.

"But it is true! He does not-" His eyes flickered at the people in front of them and saw Craig and Kenny walking close to them. He quickly shut his mouth, eyes darting around and refusing to look at any of his friends.

He decided to bit his thumb, trying to calm his beating heart and his shaking body.

"As much as I love you, my little buttercup, I can't have you slacking off! Up, up, up!"

Kenny has his arms out and his gloved hands are closing and opening, like a child wanting his teddy bear and refusing to sleep until said bear is in his arms. Butters let out a giggle, which earned a smile from his boyfriend, and grab a hold of Kenny's hands to pull himself up. They stare at each other before Kenny kisses his forehead, earning a click of the tongue from Craig.

"Jealous, Tucker?" Kenny teased, making Butters punch his arm gently. He might be as teasing as his immortal boyfriend but he respects the pair as much as any other.

Tweek's eyes finally landed on his ex-boyfriend who didn't give Kenny a response. He simply has his hand out for Tweek to reach. A smile form on the blond's lips as he pulls himself up with Craig's help. He is disappointed when Craig quickly let go of his hand, turning his attention to his bike. Tweek's eyes fell to the floor as he took his bike's handle. He spared a glance at the couple and notices a mysterious glint in Kenny's eyes. He really lives up to his superhero persona. Maybe that's why he is named Mysterion.

"Move your asses, blondies. We don't have all day." With that, Craig threw his bike at Clyde, who luckily caught it with a yelp.

"Shut up, Clyde." Kenny said with a laugh as he tugged Butters to help him fix the tents that Token graciously rented for them from the lobby while Craig is busy calming a rather in heat Tweek.

Craig assisted Tweek once again with his bike. Butters' words echoed throughout Tweek's mind as he stares at Craig's back which is attracting Tweek more. Craig loving him back seems like a miracle to Tweek. If he really is still in love with him, he would have said so in the duration of their summer break.

Though, Tweek did actively avoid him, having his own parents breathing down his neck. He touched his own cheek, the pain resonating in his body and mind. He started wearing make up to hide the bruises as well as the darkening circles under Tweek's eyes.

"Let's go, Tweek. Kenny said he has something to announce."

Craig's voice snapped Tweek back to reality. The raven haired is down along with their bikes and he is waiting for Tweek, with his hand out again for Tweek. If Tweek isn't so inclined with the idea of Craig hating him, he might have noticed how Craig is making excuses just for them to hold hands.

They are reunited with their group who are busy fixing their own things. The tents are fixed thanks to Kenny and Butters and items such as the grill are all set up. Near the shore of the creek is a small set up of a bon fire with logs circling around it. Fishing rods and a box filled with bait are leaned against a tree alongside the duffel bag with mountain climbing equipment. In the creek, is a small boat fitted for two with oars on the sides. Cherry Creek State Park is really filled with wonderful activities for tourists who are visiting the cold state of Colorado. Actually, it is a bit warmer here than in South Park. However, Craig noticed that there are only four tents and the group consists of eight men.

"Why are there only four tents?" He voiced his concern, earning a grin from Kenny and a sigh from Token.

"That is a wonderful question, Craig!" Kenny shouted before calling everybody in a circle. "Children, gather around the campfire. I have an announcement to make."

"What is it now, Kenny?" Kyle asks as he stood next to Stan who is holding a bag filled with alcohol to Kyle's disapproval. It is shared between the raven haired and Token, who admitted he likes to drink even a little.

Butters handed him the folded paper from last Monday that Kenny refused to share with the group. An eyebrow raise from Stan indicates that even they are not aware of what is written in it.

"To make it short, everyone will be paired into two and imply the buddy system. You and your buddy will share the tent, so it'll be cheaper."

Craig's face turned pale and his eyes narrowed at Kenny who is busy looking at the crumpled piece of paper. Everyone else seems to be interested on what he needs to say.

"Jimmy, since you said you'll bring Timmy, he'll be your buddy." Kenny paused for a minute.

"Dude, you said they cancelled."

"Sorry about that, it was in the original script but the author has to change some dialogues." Everyone shared a look but didn't say a word, used to the blond's wild imagination by now.

"Token, my friend, you'll be with Clyde, because you are used to his whining."

"Hey!!"

"Stan and Kyle will be together and Butters will be with me." He quickly added, staring at Tweek and Craig. The raven haired has an urge to punch Kenny's teeth in all of a sudden. "Craig, you are buddies with Tweek."

There it is.

Silence fell on the group and Craig knows he should say something. What will he say? He is not comfortable being alone with his ex-boyfriend because he is still in love with him? That he might do something stupid? He shouldn't have agreed to go with these idiots. Token and Clyde can easily take Tweek in as their buddy and he will be fine. He does not need Craig. Craig is capable of being alone. Why is he making such a big deal out of this?

"Dude, what? You can't just do that!" Kyle rebutted, staring at Tweek before at their best friend whose face is blank from any expression.

"Kenny, they might be uncomforta-"

"I don't mind."

They all stared at the blond, looking down as he shuffle his feet. They are now realizing that the reason why Craig looks funny to them is because he is lacking his signature chullo hat. Tweek is wearing it and he is playing with the strings. Craig is obviously surprised by Tweek's statement, also looking at him.

"We're still friends. Right, Craig?" The taller of the two simply nodded, heart swelling with happiness. He gets to be with Tweek, even though it is only as friends.

Tweek stared at the group, chin a little higher. Kenny has a grin on his lips, showing a missing tooth that Butters has caused during one of their fight as superheroes and super villains when they were kids. Tweek's confidence did not falter and he continued to stare at his friends.

"Besides, Craig was the only one who agreed to have a bicycle ride through the forest." Everyone nodded and their attention is back at the older blond.

"Speaking of activities, Butters didn't really have a plan for any of it until dinner. So do whatever you want; fuck around in the woods, give each other a blowjob, have a make out session or whatever but make sure to come back around 8 o�clock in the evening." Kenny has instructed, earning a groan from each of the male listening to him speak.

"Wait, someone needs to stay here to look after our things." Clyde said, making it clear that it wouldn't be him or Token.

"Kyle and I will stay. Thought a little bit of fishing will help him with his anger management.� A punched on the arm was the reply Stan received from his Jew boyfriend.

"Kenny and I will climb a mountain!" Butters exclaimed happily. Kenny wrapped an arm around his waist, a smile on his face as he gave the group a nod of approval.

"Uh, what should we do, To'?" Clyde asked, Craig not missing on how a slightest hint of a smile ghosted from both of his friends.

"To?" Tweek asks, tilting his head slightly and Craig needs to punch something in order to get his masculinity back for Tweek is too adorable for him. He settled for punching Stan's other arm.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Stan yelped, rubbing the spot Craig had hit him. The other raven haired had the guts to just smirk at him.

"It's my nickname for him!" Clyde said proudly, a hand on his chest. Token is behind him trying his best to hide his smile from everyone.

"We could have, uh, a boat ride, if that is your vibe? I brought a speaker so we can blast music if you want. Stan and I also bought some alcohol. We can get drunk." Token offered at the brunette.

Clyde turned around, staring down at Token. He is a good inches taller than him, so he easily tower over the said man. Their eyes are staring at each other, neither of them backing down.

"Yeah, but what do you want?"

"Just to be with you, idiot."

One can hear a gasp coming from Butters who is frantically shaking his stunned immortal boyfriend. Kyle and Stan are whispering to each other, likely betting who will confess first. Craig has a grin on his face and Tweek admits he is quite afraid of what that grin means. It is directed to his two friends after all.

"The sexual tension is real." Kenny whispered to Butters, but they clearly heard what he said. 

Clyde and Token are still staring at each other, trying to find answers in the other's eyes. They are both scared of the outcome if they confessed and are too oblivious of the other's feelings which is driving everyone insane especially Kenny.

"Alright then," Clyde broke the silence with his usual grin. "Boat riding it is."

Token nodded his approval, quickly averting his gaze to hide his reddening cheeks. He shot a glare at Craig who gave him a little wave accompanied with his scary shit-eating grin. Tweek is behind him, eyes darting back at forth from his friends and his ex-boyfriend.

"Alright, now that is settled, scatter! Enjoy the shitty weekend while it last. I for one will enjoy every tick of the clock without that fat-ass yelling for every two fucking seconds." Kyle has instructed without filter, shooing his friends. Stan agreed with him, placing their bags in their own shared tent.

"Uh, before we go," Clyde placed his hands on Token's and Tweek's shoulders, scaring the blond. "Can I talk with Craig for a while? You can put your bags in the tent as we talk." He shot them a smile while staring at the raven haired whose eyebrow rose in question.

"Sure." Token replied, taking his and Clyde's bag and retreated to their shared tent.

"O-Okay." said Tweek with a low voice, slowly moving away from Clyde. He is going to bring his bag to his bicycle date- Er, hangout with Craig, scared that someone will steal it.

Once they are out of earshot, Clyde went to grab Craig's hand to lead him farther away when he raised it high enough so Clyde couldn't touch it.

"Sorry, only Tweek has that privilege." Clyde rolled his eyes at that and just dragged the man by his sleeve.

"I just need to tell you something, dude." Clyde finally admitted once they have walked far enough from the group. His back is facing Craig as he stared into the beautiful creek in front of him.

"Is it so important that you have to drag me here?"

Silence. Craig waited a bit more, noticing the hesitance on the brunette and how he is biting his thumb, similar to Tweek.

"I love Token."

Craig expected it, but he is still somewhat surprised. Clyde was so open to wanting to get laid with a girl that all of the campus is aware that he is straight as a stick. He blinked, unsure on what to say. He is not good at communicating after all.

"That is why I stopped running after Bebe. I wasn't so sure before but I realized that I do love him and have feelings for him during one of our hangout during the summer." Craig noticed how Clyde sent him a look at the mention of their summer break.

"I only told Tweek so far. He is good at keeping secrets." Clyde admitted, turning as he gives his full attention to the man in front of him. "Please don't tell To."

Craig's eyes soften and he felt bad for Clyde. Token used to have a girlfriend- Nichole Daniels. So he is aware of how confuse and scared Clyde must be. He is convinced that he has no chance with him- which Craig knows is not the truth. The brunette is on the brink of tears and Craig gently flicks his forehead.

"Of course, I won't. And don't worry about it, try your shot." Craig said, staring at the crying brunette in front of him.

Clyde stared deep in Craig's eyes, trying to see any lies within them. The raven haired's face is relaxed without any doubt painted on it but the brunette is still not convinced. Token returning his feelings seems so absurd to Clyde. He wiped the tears threatening to fall from his face.

"Is there any chance that he may be bi? I mean, he did spend 4 years with Nichole until they ended it on good terms." He started pacing back and forth, again reminding Craig of Tweek's mannerism.

"Yeah. He did mention he is not fully straight." It was a comment that no one took seriously except for Craig, knowing his best friend wouldn't just say something like that out of the blue.

"He was serious? Oh God, should I try to court him?!"

"That's what I said, doo-doo head."

A screech emitting from their camp had the men turning their heads. They both squinted and saw the apples of their eyes having a small talk. It must have been Tweek screeching and Token scaring him. Despite that, Craig felt relieve that it was only Token and not a random stranger.

Clyde had stop pacing back and forth by now but insist on biting his thumb. "A-Alright. Since you are his best friend, I'll take your word for it." He smiled making Craig's lips tug at the slightest. But the smile on the brunette's face quickly faded when a thought crossed his mind.

"I want to court him. But how?! He has everything he needs!" He threw his hands in the air, whisper-shouting at Craig.

"Uh, serenade him?" Craig also forgot that their friend is richer than all of them combined. But being with Token for more than a decade, the raven haired has been told that his friend does not fancy receiving gifts but rather want to give them. He is more attracted to actions and words than physical items.

The brunette stared at his friend with serious doubt. "Dude, we are not in the 80's. I don't think Token would dig that."

"Oh? Then what do you think you should do? Give him a present when he can technically buy your body?" Craig crossed his arms, amused that Clyde is questioning his knowledge to what Token does or does not like.

"How about a romantic dinner?"

"That's for a first date, dipshit. You are still courting him."

"Ugh, fine! How about flowers?!"

"Again, Token can buy that for himself. Build himself a green house if he wants."

"Then what should I do, Craig?!"

"I told you; serenade him! Sing him a song!"

"My voice is not the best unlike Tweek's!"

"That doesn't matter!! Just try serenading him and if he likes it, then we will work from there!"

"Shit, I should have brought my guitar then. It would have been perfect!" Clyde said through clench teeth, hands flying to his face as he slap his cheeks.

"Give Kenny 50$ and ask him to find you one."

Craig knows it is a slim chance and it sounds ridiculous but also knowing the blond through out their friendship, it is not impossible. He has done worse anyways for the sake of money- a small voice at the back of his mind saying he swears he saw Kenny died in live television.

Clyde seems to consider this, tears already rolling down his cheeks at the thought that Token won't like him and he will be alone forever. He sniffled, furiously rubbing his eyes as he nodded at Craig's offer. He decided to ask his friend something that has been bothering him for a while.

"Craig, be honest with me, alright?"

"I'll try." Clyde pouted at Craig who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Is it true that... You still like Tweek?"

"Yes."

The speed of Craig's reply caught Clyde off guard. He glared at the man in question, trying to see if he is serious or messing with him. Craig has no expression on his face but underneath are a hint of pain and loneliness. Clyde's shoulders slumped. It hurts him seeing his friends in such a bad place and he can't do anything. He can't pursue Tweek to love Craig again despite the others seeing that the two are completely not over each other.

He suddenly ran over to his friend and gave him a tight hug, crying on his shoulder. He wants his friends to be happy, that is all. And they are helping with his shitty love life after all.

"It'll be alright."

Craig hugged back, letting out a shaky laugh. He is not crying but he could feel his chest tightening. "I know that, you baby."

"Ugh, why am I such a crybaby?" Clyde pulled out from the hug, once again wiping tears away from his damp face.

Craig chuckled, rubbing his friend's head with the help of tiptoe. He beckons for Clyde to join him as he started walking back to their friends. "Maybe Token is into that."

"Hey!!"

Tweek is leaning on the tree that has their bicycles parked against it. To say the least, he is curious and anxious on Clyde and Craig's conversation. The pair walked away from the camp so it must be important. He is also baffled by Token's actions. During their talk, Token has walked over to him with a smile before giving his head a pat before walking over to Stan to grab a few bottles of wine.

Tweek's thoughts managed to convince the blond that Token is furious and disappointed at Tweek. He won't be surprised that Craig had told him about Tweek and how much the raven haired hate him. He believed that Token would hate him because Craig does. However, after staring and observing Token interact with Stan, the blond concluded that the rich man is just motherly to everyone he meets. The thought of Token still treating him as a friend puts a smile on Tweek's face.

His mind wonders back to Clyde and Craig. Eyes shifted to the tents and back to the pair that is far from where he is standing. He is so busy running through the possibilities of topics that they might be having that he didn't notice Token creeping behind him. With a screech, he jumped in the air when he felt something cold touch his cheek.

"Holy shit!" He held on to his clothes tightly, letting his heart calm down as he stares at Token.

"My bad." Token let out a chuckle, raising the bottle of pink champagne he was holding. He has a small bag filled with various drinks.

"D-D-Do you need -Ack! -something?" Tweek managed to squeak out, still in the high of fright.

"Here. Take these for your date. I know you are not a heavy drinker but it's nice to drink a bottle or two."

Before Tweek could object, Token placed the bottle he was holding in Tweek's basket along with a fancier looking red wine. He didn't tell Token off- knowing that he is right. They are going to have a test for Algebra next week and Tweek is aware that his body needs a break after all the torture and pain it received from its owner and its owner's parents. But to call their hangout a date? Token must be kidding, right?

"I-It's.." A hand running through his hair calmed him down. "Hngh, it's not a date."

"I see." Token quickly replied, also placing two bags of chips inside the basket.

"Thanks, Mom." The blond teased, earning a snort from his friend.

"Great, now you are sounding like Craig."

Oh yeah. Craig used to say that a lot during their days as 'superheroes', especially when he was healed by someone or by Tweek. Before they went to Mr. Mackey's couple therapy, they were bantering at each other in or out of the battle field. After defeating those therapy kids, Tweek did feel better. If he went to Mr. Mackey for advice, is there a chance that Craig actually loves him and they are still together?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He blinked, noticing Token is still next to him. He should really stop zoning out. He contemplated on telling Token, still having a bit of doubt that he does not hate Tweek. But the way that Token is waiting for his reply with a friendly smile on his lips made that doubt disappear. How foolish is he to think that Token will hate someone other than Cartman.

"Did.. Craig ever told you about our breakup?" He finally replied, whispering. Token took a while to reply and Tweek thought he didn't hear him. He was about to repeat his question when his friend answered.

"His side of the story, yes."

The way Token said it; he believes that Tweek has his own side. He does but he is not comfortable of sharing it with anyone, despite Token being a good friend to him. He is still scared and needs time to process everything he is feeling. As if reading his mind, Token tapped his shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me right now. But know that I am willing to listen." Clyde is a lucky man if he manage to call Token his.

"Thank you, Token. I..." Maybe he can trust Token enough with one problem he has. And that problem is his feelings for Craig. "I don't know what to feel regarding Craig."

Token walked closer to Tweek, standing right in front of him. He gently put down the bag of bottled beverages near his feet. "Follow my lead. Think of me as Craig, got it?"

Tweek is perplexed by Token's actions once again. In all honesty, Craig is the only one he is used to even though sometimes his actions are a bit questionable. Despite of his confusion, he nodded. Craig and Clyde are still talking anyways and he has nothing better to do.

Token placed a hand on his hip, Tweek following suit. "I will not beat myself around anymore because of our breakup."

"I-I will not beat myself around anymore because of our breakup." Token nodded, liking Tweek's cooperation to his weird technique of having the blond admit that he is still in love with his best friend.

"I am not to blame for our breakup." Token placed his right hand on the right side of his hip.

A bit of hesitation was evident of the blond's face but Tweek complied, following Token's action as well. "Oh, Jesus! I-I mean, I-I am not to blame for our breakup!"

"I don't love you anymore."

...

Tweek stared at Token who is waiting for Tweek to repeat the action and his words. The seconds tick by and Token now has a winning grin on his face while Tweek's face is scrunched into a mix of embarrassment and horror. Token is smart- He is aware that Tweek is not following because he is indeed pathetically in love with his best friend.

"Bingo."

"I-I-! Token-! Gah! You can not tell anyone about this!!" Tweek squealed, holding on to Token's shoulders for dear life.

Token repeated the action, his face relaxing into a mother demeanor. "Calm down, Tweek. I promise not to tell anyone."

However, Tweek is still panicking. Token might be lying and he is the best friend of the person that his heart is beating for after all. His eyes are frantically staring at every bit of Token's face, trying to find reassurance. Token's face did not falter one bit but he did reach out to take something out of his pocket.

"Here."

Tweek let go of Token's shoulders to see a gold ring on Token's palm. It has a small green gem on top it- emerald if Tweek is guessing. It is a tad bit of smaller than what Token is used on wearing but it is perfect for the blond's slim finger. No matter how pretty it is, Tweek's panic went through the roof.

"What? A-Are you giving it to me?!"

Token has a smile on his face as he nodded.

"Keep it as long as you need it until you have told Craig about what you feel or you have moved on. If you have done neither and you have heard that I told Craig, you can throw it away."

"N-No! Gah! That is way too much pressure!!"

The blond has managed to wrap the strings of Craig's hat around his fists and started pulling. A weird mechanism he has gain through out his childhood but instead of yarns, it's his hair. Token moved closer to Tweek who is shaking out of panic, placing a hand on his friend's closed fist.

Token has to admit that he is scared that Tweek will have a panic attack because of him. He is not as capable and well-educated as Craig when it comes to calming the blond down but he is hopeful. He didn't let go of Tweek's fist nor remove his stare at the blond. He could feel the other calming down, eyes narrowing and his breathing has slowed down.

Tweek breathed in one last time and let out a long sigh before unclenching his fist, opening it for Token. His friend placed the ring on Tweek's open palm before closing his hand into a fist again. Token smiled at him, holding the blond's closed hand with both of his own hands.

"Keep it. Don't think much of it, alright? Or else it will be obvious that you are still in love with him." Token swears he has told these exact words to someone before. "But don't let Craig see it." He let go of Tweek's hand.

Tweek wanted to ask why but Clyde and Craig has arrived, done with their conversation. Tweek saw Token and Craig talking and their eyes met, earning the blond a smile from raven haired. His heart skipped a beat and averted his eyes away from the cause of his confusing feelings and it landed on the brunette.

Clyde has opened up to Tweek a month after his and Craig's breakup. He has seen the brunette cried over his friends and his feelings for Token. Tweek promised he won't tell anyone and he kept that promise up until today. He wasn't sure if he had told Craig but knowing that they are closer, he probably had. Currently, the school jock is handing the immortal blond money and said blond is nodding enthusiastically. With a salute, he started running on the other direction while dragging his confused boyfriend with him.

He wondered what that is about when he notices a presence beside him. It's Craig with his stupid space themed backpack on his back, a camera bag slinging on his shoulders, with his stupid handsome face looking down at Tweek and with his stupid bike. Craig's eyes moved and Tweek follow his line of gaze, falling on the blond's basket filled with his bags, thermos, two bottles of fancy alcohol and two bags of potato chips.

"U-Uh! Token gave them to me!" He quickly shove his hands in the pockets of his dungaree overall, hiding the ring that Token has given him.

Speaking of the rich man, he is now with Clyde, the two of them hoarding items possibly for their boat riding. Why is Tweek being so defensive over some items that Token has placed on his basket, he has no idea. Maybe, he doesn't want Craig to think badly of him?

But the raven haired just nodded, grabbing the bottles from the basket and started fixing the items. He placed Tweek's bag on the side and his thermos inside the pocket on the side of the bag where it belongs. He inserted the bottles inside his own bag while the chips remain with the other bag on the other side of the basket. After his arrangement, Craig smiled at Tweek, sending the blond into frenzy once again.

"Shall we go now?"

The blond noticed that Craig's bag must be pretty heavy, knowing that his ex just stuff his clothes wherever there is space in his bag. He frowned, reaching to unzip his bag. He is leaning close to Craig and he could feel his own heartbeat thumping hard in his chest.

"Tweek?" Craig whispers, shrugging his bag so Tweek has better access.

Tweek stares at Craig's eyes as the raven haired stares back, confusion and curiosity dancing around emerald orbs. The smaller of the two is using his left hand to open the other's bag and to balance himself, he gently place his hand on Craig's chest. His heart is beating loudly as well, almost in time with Tweek's, confusing the jittery teenager. Is he scared? Excited? 

The bag is now fully open and Tweek caught a glimpse of the inside of Craig's bag. Craig's is bigger than Tweek's and more spacious, but seeing how the raven haired clumsily folds his clothes can trigger anyone with claustrophobia. On top of his clothes and a few notebooks are the bottles- Tweek's goal is to get them back and hand over the chips in replacement because it is lighter and the basket that Craig installed on his bike is sturdy.

"Let me just..." He said, whispering the same way Craig did.

He reached inside, easily grabbing the stem of the bottles within his fingers. He tried to make eye contact with Craig once again but those emerald eyes are not staring into his gem ones. They are staring at a lower part of his face; his lips.

Tweek's eyes widen at the realization. There is no way that Craig wants to kiss HIM! He quickly grabbed the bottles with both hands and stepped away, placing the alcohols in the basket once again. He shoved the chips on Craig's chest, snapping the taller teenager at his trance. Tweek is doing his best to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Uhm." A cough. An awkward cough. "What do you want me to do with these?"

"Y-You keep those in your bag. You - Gah!- suck at organizing your things." Tweek said with a smile, wanting to get rid of the tension between them. "The bottles are -Ngh!- good in my basket. S-So your bag won't be heavy."

Craig is losing his mind. Tweek is teasing him and he hates it! He can't be feeling this around his ex-boyfriend, especially if the said man is the one who ended their relationship. The raven haired believed that Tweek has moved on so he wants to respect his decision of just staying as friends. But the way the blond drives him insane and his blood downtown to his nether regions is making the urge to just slam him on the tree and start kissing him a thousand times harder.

However, he forced it down with wetting his lips as he did what he has been told to do. He zipped his bag back after stuffing the irritating chips inside, before focusing on the blond. Tweek's back is facing him and the spaz is already riding his bicycle. He paddled a bit forward, looking over his shoulder at Craig.

"Well?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Craig followed suit with a pout. Tweek is such a bastard sometimes.

Token tried to go after the pair but Kyle has brushed him off, saying it is futile since he had noticed that the blond and the raven haired tend to ignore the world around them whenever they are together. Token has a worried look on his face, glancing at the road that the pair has taken and at Kyle.

"Do they know that the biking trail is near the town center?"


	4. Let Me Show You How a Kiss Should Taste

Yes, they do know and they are aware. It is part of their plan- To go deep into the woods for Craig to take pictures and have a head start for the contest that he is planning to join after the exams. They were planning through texts yesterday night and sending pictures of the paths they plan to ride their bicycles on.

They have picked the perfect season for their hangout for there is only a bit of patches of snow around the forest, already melting under the vicious rays of the sun that manages to seep through the cracks between the tall trees that surrounds the area. It is a narrow path that they have chosen, Tweek leading in front of the pair. It was mostly silent aside from the singing of the birds as they pass through. They have decided to play music with Tweek's choice, Craig knowing that his taste on acoustic and calming medieval songs is better.

"Now I'm shaking, drinking all this coffee~"

They are listening to _Comethru_ by _Jeremy Zucker_. It is a popular song within the teenagers however the instruments that are used in the song are a guitar and snapping of fingers, calming enough for Tweek.

They have been strolling for quite some time with Tweek singing along to his music. Craig is not complaining though- he usually hates it when someone is destroying the purpose of listening to music by singing along but if it is Tweek, he can listen to his voice twenty-four seven. It is a surprise to no one that Tweek is jittery and usually screaming a few octaves higher than his normal tone however, along with his many talents, he has an angelic voice.

Craig somehow envies Tweek. His ex-boyfriend had baked thousand of cupcakes for the president of North Korea once and has the ability to do the same for the entirety of South Park. He is an expert when it comes to playing the piano and a lyrical genius as well. The memory of making a song with him when they were ten is stuck with Craig. Why Tweek let him be the lead singer is unknown to the raven haired but the blond's angelic background voice complimented his nasally monotone tone. On top of it all, Tweek is an excellent actor.

Their breakup plan in front of the Asian Girls was a disaster when Tweek's confidence (boosted by no one else but Craig) got a hold of the boy and made the whole town believe that the raven haired is a manipulative cheater.

Craig has long forgiven him for it, praising him for his acting but the blond would cry and do everything in his will to prove that Craig Tucker is not that. It was rather sweet to see his twitchy boyfriend at that time complimenting the little things Craig has done; remind Tweek about his medicine intakes, watching his practices for upcoming shows and waiting so they can go home together, and forcing everyone to buy tickets for the shows that the school has put together. Remembering the memory filled Craig�s chest with nostalgia and happiness.

Tweek is the best boyfriend, Craig has concluded. And he has fucked their relationship up by being an absolute shit of a boyfriend to the blond. Tweek deserves better than him but the selfish inner self of Craig wants Tweek to be with him. The raven haired is staring at the back of Tweek and zoning out that he didn't hear the other calling his name until the third time.

"Craig? Craig Tucker?"

Craig snaps out of his daze and thankfully manages to break his bicycle before he could have slam into the blond and his bike. Tweek has stopped and is now looking at Craig with confusion evident on his face.

"Sorry. God, I need to stop zoning out." He replied, running a hand through his hair easily, reminding him that Tweek is still wearing his hat.

He earned a giggle from Tweek. "I could say the same with myself. Oh, but we are almost there."

With a nod, they started strolling once again. They decided to stick to one place that is worthy of a lot of aesthetically Coonstagram pictures, at least that is what Tweek has texted Craig. He actually doesn�t know where they are going and what the place looks like because the blond is secretive about it. Though, Craig do trust his judgment. Before, Tweek has suggested places in South Park that Craig can practice his photograph skills. Tweek is the only one who fully supported Craig with his dreams of becoming an astronaut or a well-known photographer.

"And I may feel like a fool, but I'm the only one dancing with you~" Tweek is now singing along to _Baby Blue Eyes_ by _A Rocket To The Moon_.

Craig is familiar with the song and it actually fits for Tweek, in his opinion. Though, there is one pop song that he associates Tweek with. However, he refused to sing along and ruin the blond's beautiful tune with his monotone and somewhat still nasally voice.

"Oh, Craig! We're here!"

Craig carefully stops his bike and suddenly remembers that it actually has a stand. He flipped it and saw Tweek doing the same with his bicycle. They stood up and he let his ex-boyfriend lead the way. And he felt happy that he trusted Tweek to choose the location for the two of them.

The pair stepped into the clearing and Craig held a breath in as his eyes scan the new surroundings. It is a tiny meadow of green grasses with the edge making contact with the crystal clear creek and the high noon sun's golden ray reflected on the tiny droplets of water on the tip of the grass. Patches of daisies and white baby's breath are scattered, decorating the area with a wondeful yellow and white hue. The pine trees stretched into the blue sky providing shade for humans and animals alike. On their left are two beautiful snow covered mountains and on their right are nothing but the creek mirroring the sky while stretching towards the horizon with trees and flowers accompanying the steady water along the sides.

Words cannot express how magnificent the place is. It reminds Craig of a wonderful painting of South Park's mountains hand painted by his sister Tricia that is hung on their living room wall. He'll show the pictures to her, confident that it will inspire his treacherous little sister.

"Tweek, this is-" He slowly turns his head to his side and felt his breath hitched.

While Craig was busy taking in the scenery before him, Tweek has a blue picnic blanket out and is sitting on it. His arms are tucked underneath his knees as he is listening to the music that is still playing on his phone. He is staring at the creek just a fairly enough steps between them, Craig's chullo hat resting his lap. The way the wind blows his blond hair out of his face is breath-taking. Tweek's gem-like eyes twinkle under the sunshine, mirroring a bi-color sapphire. His cheeks have that tint of pink making his freckles that are placed in places similar to constellations noticeable. Tweek is indeed beautiful.

_Daisy, always climbing up the same tree_

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Tweek has a smile on his pink lips as he stares back at the raven haired. Tweek has to admit- he prefers to see Craig without his hat. Everyone is aware that Craig is admired by every teenage girl in their school because of his cool and silent demeanor but his handsome face speaks volume. For a seventeen year old teenager, his jaw is squared and his cheek bones compliment his deep set emerald eyes. And having a bit of bangs falling on his forehead is a fashion that Tweek can live with. He remembers that Craig used to have braces and everyone is telling him that it is a turn off but for Tweek, it makes the raven-haired more adorable and dorkier than ever.

"You should try photography. You have good eyes."

_Finding love in all the wrong scenes_

Tweek could merely let out a chuckle. He is contented with helping Craig and seeing the raven-haired happy with his suggestion. He remembers that he suggested a few places in their shitty town that is less shitty for the raven haired to practice his angles with. He beckons for Craig to hand over his bag, wanting for the man to do what they are intended to do there.

"Go and take a few pictures. I've heard that some of the best photography for sceneries is during sunset. We'll stay here for a while."

Craig's grin reminds Tweek of a child smiling happily at his mother for giving him candy. The raven haired quickly shrugs off his bag, giving it to Tweek who gladly takes it off his hands. It is heavy, as Tweek initially guessed. Without thinking, Craig leaned in and kisses Tweek�s forehead before rushing over to one of the patches of daisies with butterflies flying around.

"Thanks, Tweek! You�re the best!"

_Daisy, you got me_

One could hear the birds chirping in the area but if you listen closely, you could hear both of the boys� hearts thumping as one loudly in the cages of their chests. Craig is whispering curses underneath his breath whilst Tweek is staring at the raven haired running away from him, eyes blown from shock. After a few seconds, a small smile rest on Tweek's face as he chose to ignore the logical voice in his mind that Craig might be playing with his feelings. He focuses on fixing their small picnic set-up while waiting for the man that has stole his heart.

Craig took a deep breath in, shaking hands holding on the stash of his camera bag. Hushing his still beating heart, he opens the bag and carefully taking out his DSLR. It is a gift from his parents for his 13th birthday, noticing their son's passion for taking aesthetic photos. He spotted a small swallowtail butterfly resting on a yellow daisy. Using it as an opportunity to redirect his mind from Tweek, he took the lid off of his camera, taking his first picture of the day.

_Daisy, always walking down the wrong streets_

Tweek placed the bottles of alcohol near the bag of chips and a small plastic container that he has taken from the other bag. Without telling Craig, he actually made half of dozen of chocolate cupcakes for them to eat. The frosting on top is butter cream that is colored with pink, blue and black food color to mimic the galaxy while the inside is filled with rich dark chocolate. Tweek decorated it with white sugar dust and space ship molded white chocolate. He is quite proud of it and he is hoping that Craig would like it.

Tweek stared at the inside of Craig�s bag especially at contents. With a sigh of defeat, Craig�s clothes are out of the bag and on the blanket in front of Tweek. He is used on folding clothes for the raven-haired since Craig�s favorite household chore is to do the laundry but finding it difficult to fold clothes. It is quite therapeutic for the blond, the floral essence emitting from the detergent that Craig uses hitting his nose. His eyes scan his sides, looking for the owner of the clothes. After seeing the raven-haired focus on fixing his lens and seems to be taking a picture of a small squirrel on the other side of the creek, he contemplated on taking a sniff on one of his shirts. He brought the black shirt closer with his eyes closed, taking in the floral scent and having memories flashing back.

_Starting fires out of dead weeds_

A twig snapping in the distance made Tweek�s eyes bulge out of its sockets. He quickly looked around, seeing Craig sitting on a patch of flowers far away from him, his back facing Tweek. That was close. Tweek let out a sigh and continue folding Craig�s clothes, keeping the underwear in the bag all zipped up. Only Kyle, Stan and Eric are the people that believe in Tweek about the underpants gnomes but have never encountered it after their report. Tweek still sees them occasionally but despite his fear for them, they never bother the blond again after almost killing most of the gnomes. Craig tries to believe in them but Tweek doesn't have enough proof for him to fully trust Tweek�s wild imagination, so he gave up however keeping an eye out.

Unbeknownst to Tweek, Craig is making a flower crown consisting of yellow daisies and baby�s breath as fillers. He used to make flower crowns for Tricia whenever their family decides to take a holiday away from the cursed mountain town. He is glad he can still remember how. He is going to take his shot today and apologize to Tweek and hopefully rekindle their relationship. He saw Tweek folding his clothes and he wants to believe that he still has a chance with the blond. He has taken enough photos for the mean time, and some of it are, admittedly bit creepy, pictures of Tweek. He couldn't help himself- The blond is adorable sitting there with flowers surrounding the picnic basket and a few swallowtail butterflies fluttering around.

"Hey, I have something for you.''

Tweek turn his head to see Craig hiding something on his back with a lopsided smile resting on his face. He placed the last white shirt inside the bag and zipped it up before giving the raven-haired his full attention. It must be something else that is not related to photography since Craig's DSLR's strap has itself hanging from the boy's neck. The blond noticed that he is swaying back and forth, all force on the heel of his feet- Craig's mannerism when he is excited to show something.

"Close your eyes." Panic etched itself on Tweek's face as he continues to stare at the man before him.

"Trust me." Tweek's heart skipped a beat. "I won't let anything hurt you. I made it for you."

_Daisy, you got me_

Gulping, Tweek did what he was told to do. He is not scared of Craig- He scared that Craig could hear how loud his heart is beating, singing words of affection that is possibly landing on deaf ears and unrequited love. A shiver went down his spine when he felt something being placed on his head. It is wrapped around his head and Tweek took a leap and guessed it was a flower crown.

"There we go."

Tweek opened his eyes and saw emerald orbs staring back at him. Craig is leaning down so they are eye-to-eye. Tweek must have gone crazy because he saw Craig's cheeks turning into a shade of red before he stood up, covering the lower half of his face with the back of his hand. Tweek reached over his head and felt the softness of a petal under his touch. It _is_ a flower crown. Tricia had told him during one of their tea party that Craig used to make her flower crowns when they go for a vacation outside South Park and he is good at it. Know he is confident that Tricia never lied to Tweek about his brother.

''Tricia is right. You are good at making flower crowns.'' This information seems to snap Craig from whatever trance he was in.

''Trish told you?"

Tweek let out a giggle, nodding before he taps the place next to him. Craig took off his shoes before sitting down next to the blond, noticing the plastic container with space themed cupcakes. His eyes widen, looking at Tweek who has a smile on his lips. With a nod of approval, Craig grabbed the container and quickly snatches one, carefully twirling it around to check the designs.

"You like it? I-I mean, -hngh- the designs. Obviously, you need to try it first before -Gah!- saying it is tasty."

"Babe, anything you do is fucking heaven to my taste buds."

Craig took a bite out of the cupcake, eyes rolling back as the flavors clashed inside his mouth. There is a bit of frosting left on his lips. Tweek is staring at him with a look and Craig stares back, confused. Tweek soon realized that Craig hasn't notice that he has called the blond one of his pet names. He leaned closer to the raven haired who is staring at him with the same glint in his eyes- curiosity. It is now or never.

"Can I have a taste? I never got to eat one."

A lie. Not once in his life that he baked something for someone without tasting it. Especially if it was something for Craig, a man that he love and possibly have their friendship ruined. Or maybe ignite the fire of their relationship once again. Tweek is willing to take that risk now. Craig nodded in response, not moving from his spot despite Tweek invading his personal space.

_Let me show you how a kiss should taste_

Tweek is now sitting on Craig's lap with their forehead touching. Tweek's eyes are piercing through Craig's as they try to answer questions left by their previous actions. They could perfectly hear the in sync thumping of their hearts trapped by the confine of their chests. It's almost deafening but for the two of them, it is music. Craig could feel the warm breath emitting from the blond on his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Tweek's lips brushed against Craig's chapped ones, delicately like butterfly wings, lingering long enough that he could inhale the other's breath. Craig closed the gap between them, pressing his lips harder against Tweek's. Eyes closing at the exact moment, Craig wrapped his free arm around Tweek's waist, abandoning the cupcake all together, while Tweek hands automatically cupped the raven haired's cheeks. It feels right. It feels perfect. Tweek is surprised by how Craig is kissing him back, almost like he has been wanting to for quite some time. They move their lips in rhythm as Tweek rub circles on Craig's soft skin. Tweek slowly poke his tongue out, licking the frosting off from the other's lips earning a stifled groan from Craig, before connecting their lips again, savoring the taste of chocolate.

Unfortunately, Tweek and Craig are humans in need of air. Tweek pulls away from their kiss and their breaths are shaking, cheeks flushed in a pink tint and eyes glossed with realization. Craig cupped Tweek's cheek and the blond could feel how rough his hands are compared to the rest of his skin. They didn�t remove their gaze at one another. Seconds tick by as Craig rub Tweek's cheek with his thumb, noticing that he is removing the blond's makeup and seeing dark circles underneath his eyes.

"I love you."

_Trust me, I won't give your heart away_

"I love you. I did and I do now. A day never passed by without me loving you.''

Craig Tucker is a master when it is comes to taking Tweek'as breath away. Big, fat tears started rolling down Tweek's cheeks as his eyes started to get blurry but he could perfectly see Craig's eyes screaming at him with words he couldn't describe. His chest is tightening as his hands fall from the other's cheeks to the blond's side. He is happy, Tweek is sure of it. But one can understand the hesitation once they have gone what Tweek went through the duration of their break up.

"Why did you use it again?"

Tweek's voice is soft and broken, tearing into Craig's soul and beating his heart into thousands of pieces. Craig is not a fool to not understand what Tweek is asking of him. The very reason why Tweek spent night after night thinking what went wrong and made himself believed that Craig never loved him. He let his hand fall from Tweek's cheek and wrapped his arm around the blond's small fragile waist, interlocking his arms. A gasp manages to escape his throat, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"I'll explain. J-Just please don't leave. Don't run away."

_Why you running, running when you got it right here?_

Tweek wrapped his slender arms around Craig�s head, cradling it like a baby. He pressed a gentle kiss on the raven haired�s forehead.

�I am not leaving. I�m staying. I�m here.�

That is all it took for Craig to bury his face on the blond�s shoulder, sobbing loudly as his arms tightened their hold around Tweek�s waist. Tears didn�t stop from falling between the two but Tweek is ignoring his in order to calm Craig down. He hates seeing him vulnerable and breaking down, especially if it is because of Tweek.

�I just want everyone to get off my back. It�s too much pressure.�

From the eyes of others, Craig Tucker is a mean, heartless bastard who never cares for everything- a teenager that can handle anything that comes in his path. For Tweek, Craig Tucker is a boy that cares for everything all at once that he gets confused and scared for he doesn�t know how to deal with such a messy bundle of emotions. Craig Tucker is a simple teenager that has a passion for photography and astronomy, and a little bit of racing. Craig Tucker is a simple teenager that has a pet guinea pig that he adores so much. Craig Tucker is a simple teenager who wants to be the best for his family. Craig Tucker is a simple teenager who cares for his friends but fails to express it through words. Craig Tucker is a simple teenager that Tweek loves with all his heart.

"Mom and Dad were pressuring me about college. My professor was pressuring me about the contest, even though it was still held for the next school year. Token and the others were constantly reminding me that we need to get a job soon."

Craig is staring at the distance with the lower half of his face buried on Tweek's shoulder making his voice a bit muffled. But Tweek can understand. They can understand each other perfectly now. His breathing has slowed down as Tweek continue to run his hand through Craig's raven hair while rubbing circles on his back comfortingly. Craig sighs, hugging Tweek closer, wanting their skin to touch, their breath to merge and their hearts to beat as one.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have."

_Oh, I would love you if you let me_

Tweek gently pull back from the hug, staring deep into Craig's puffy and tired eyes. His hands found its way back to the raven haired's cheeks. Without a word, he left a small peck on Craig's pointy nose.

"But it wasn't entirely your fault. I jumped into conclusions without getting direct answers from you. I forgive you."

Craig closed his eyes, letting tears fall as his lips tug into a small smile. Tweek smiled back, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He misses Craig so much and he is happy to finally have him back. No one has to do any begging because all they need is to be in each other's arms and a small talk. When Craig opened his eyes again, there is this hint of confusion resurfacing but it has an ignition to it that Tweek couldn't make out.

"Tweek, why are you wearing make up outside your classes?"

Tweek's heart fell to his stomach. He couldn't run away- No, he doesn't want to but he is scared to tell the truth to Craig. Is it just him or did Craig turned blurry all of a sudden? Sparks of panic started to form in his abdomen and now it is making its way up to his lungs, making Tweek's breathing more rapid and more shallow. Tension etched itself on the blond's face and limbs- every part of his body started reminding him of the pain. Clashes of colors filled his vision as the environment started to spin. His heart is hammering in his chest, screaming for freedom. Craig's skin under his fingers feels numb. His brain is yelling at him all the thoughts that he has every night, jumping from one thing after another. He could hear nothing but inaudible whispers from everyone in town. Crap, he is having a panic attack while sitting on his once-again boyfriend's lap.

"Tweek, honey. Hold your breath for five seconds for me, sweetheart." Tweek's hands frantically felt around Craig's body until the raven haired grab a hold of them tightly.

The whispers have stopped and he could hear Craig repeat his demand. Tweek nodded, signaling that he can now hear Craig. The blond breathed in and held his breath for five seconds. He could feel the cold air passing through his chest and down to his stomach. He exhaled, thankful that Craig is helping him. Craig nodded, slowly and gently rubbing Tweek's knuckles with his thumbs.

"That's good, let's keep going, alright? Focus on something, babe. Focus on our hands."

Tweek's eyes drifted downwards, following Craig's instructions. The thumping of his heart has slowed down but Tweek didn't linger on the thought. He needs to focus on their hands. Tweek notices that the back of Craig's hands are showing more veins than his. He softly traced the biggest vein, still breathing deeply as he could feel the air filling his entire body. He knows the next step; giving Craig one thing he could feel, see, hear, taste and smell.

“I-I can feel your warm hands against mine." His brain is quiet now. "I could see the veins on your hands down to your wrists. You are veinier than me. Is that a word? Vienier?"

"In our dictionary, yes. What can you hear, love?"

“I can hear your voice." Tweek's eyes flickered to his phone which is playing _Daisy_ by _Zedd_ and _Julia Michaels_. "And the music from my phone, Craig."

"Do you know the lyrics? Can you give me one line?"

On cue, Tweek sings along but his voice is a bit shaky and almost whispers like.

_Daisy, always dancing to the same beat_

Craig has stayed up researching how to prevent a full-blown panic attack after encountering Tweek shaking on his bedroom floor before passing out. He manages to pull Tweek out of it pretty quickly but always double check if Tweek is truly alright or is still stuck in a trance-like state. He never removed his gaze on Tweek, even though the blond is looking at their hands. Craig could tell Tweek is almost out it.

"I can taste chocolate.'' Tweek's eyes glances at Craig who nodded, remembering their kiss earlier.

He could feel Craig's skin underneath his now. "I uh, can smell that floral scented detergent you use for your laundry."

They are now staring at each other, a small smile on Tweek's face. He is out of it, thanks to Craig. But there is one last step in order for Craig to be at ease and resume whatever they were doing. Tweek will say the word coffee five times without removing his gaze at Craig. It is a short mantra but Tweek decides that he will change it today,

"Tucker." Craig's eyes widen and was about to say something before Tweek cuts him off. "Tucker. Tucker. Tucker. Tucker."'

"Oh, so that's your mantra now."

Craig's cheeks are dusted with a pink tint as he smiled at Tweek before kissing his knuckles. Tweek let out a content sigh before realizing Craig's question. Without the panic getting a hold of him, he can think clearly. He needs to tell Craig, he convinced himself. The way that Craig is holding his hands and just pulled him out from his panic attack had hammered it in Tweek's mind that; Yes, Craig Tucker is indeed in love with him including the past seven years.

"My father beat me up for leaving you."

Tweek couldn't handle the way Craig's eyes widen, multiple emotions flashing through the orbs per second. He felt Craig's grip on his hands tighten, jaw clenching in anger. Tweek manage to remove one of his hands from his boyfriend's grip and stroke his cheek, rubbing his cheek bone. Craig is angry and hurt, he could tell. But he doesn't have to feel that way. It wasn't his fault; they would end up beating him up anyways even if they end it on good terms.

"I told them the truth after I left your house."

_"I love you, honey. Thank you for everything."_

_Tweek felt the world crushing down on him. He couldn�t stand being here anymore- knowing Craig hates him and wants him out of his life. He runs inside the house, seeing Token by the end of the staircase. He passes through him, scared that he will hate Tweek for the rest of his life after knowing what the blond has done. He could hear Token calling after him but he kept running for the front door. He needs to leave the house, he needs to leave his friends behind and he needs to leave Craig alone- just like he wanted._

_He continues to run, despite his tears and the rain blurring his vision. He is running down the street and made the wrong decision to not slow down when he took a turn around the corner of the street. His legs gave up on him, turning into jelly as he stepped into a puddle. He fell on the ground face first, scrapping his knee. Everything hurts but he needs to be in the confinement of his room at this moment. He begged his legs to cooperate with him, limping to his house._

_eeing the red and brown shades of his house, Tweek bolted for the door, despite his knee screaming at him._

_He is glad that his parents aren't home because they would interrogate him with questions without fully caring how their son is feeling or his wounds. They never do. As long as Tweek can remember, the coffee shop has been the star of the show and it was never Tweek._

_When Craig became his boyfriend after three long years, he learned the truth about the coffee shop through Kenny, finally understanding that Tweek is addicted to the drugs AND the caffeine. Tweek soon realizes that his parents are using him as a tool to attract more customers for finally being himself and wanting to push their son into addiction, playing it off and blaming Tweek's hyperactivity and jittery muscle spasm with the use of a mental disorder- Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD)._

_After finding out the horrible truth from his boyfriend, he wanted to leave. But Craig shut him down with honesty and reality. He is just thirteen at the time, where will he go? Craig tried his best to get Tweek out of the Tweaks' house and out of the coffee shop as much as he can. Tweek used his birthday money to get into rehab without his parents knowing. Craig used to save up for Tweek to get the mental check up he needs but Tweek stopped him, saying he will do that on his own. Tweek manages to not drink coffee offered by his parents and drink decaf as much as he hates it._

_Four years has passed and his parents does not have a single clue that Tweek is not drinking meth-infused coffee anymore and sneaks out of the house during midnight to visit Craig. He is still anxious and is constantly freaking out but not because of drugs or caffeine addiction- Tweek suspects something is wrong with him and went to use his money that he saved up to see a therapist. The couple soon realizes that they need to get help for Tweek OUTSIDE South Park. They made a promise that they will move in Denver after college, to find stable jobs and find the perfect therapist for Tweek. Sadly, Tweek broke their promise by breaking up with Craig._

_Tweek had crashed on his bed, tears finally dried up from crying so much. He had fallen asleep after attending to his bruises and scrapped knee. He woke up two hours later, hearing his father calling his name downstairs. He hates him more than his mother. Tweek noticed that the light from outside has faded and it is now nighttime. He decided to tell them the truth, thinking that despite everything they had done, they still treated Tweek as their son. Forcing his body to stand and walk down the stairs, he saw his father sitting on his usual spot on the table while his mother had just placed dinner in front of him._

_"Come here and let's eat dinner, sweetie."_

_Tweek winces as his feet landed on the last step of the staircase. When his mother turned to look at him, he manages to smile through the pain and walk normally to the table. He is hiding his knees by wearing one of the longer shorts that his mother has given him for Christmas. He sits down next to his father and in front of his mother- his usual spot._

_"We're having mashed potatoes and ribs for dinner." Richard, his father, said to Tweek with a smile. Oh, how frightening it is to see it and find underneath is a drug addict monster._

_"Dad, Mom, I have something to say."_

_They didn't look at him at all, just urging him to continue. Tweek is reminded of the time that he asked for his father for advice in order to avoid fighting Craig way back in their elementary days. However, his parents proved to be useless when they couldn't even provide him with any useful advice. Tweek didn't think that his confession would end up so badly._

_"I broke up with Craig. He doesn't love me anymore."_

_Broken records stuck on repeat_

_A few minutes have passed by in silence and a cluster of panic begins to form in Tweek's stomach. He is looking down at his plate, trying to calm himself down. He has the right to panic because the next thing he knew, his own father has punched him, sending him tumbling down his chair and under the mahogany table. His face is aching and stinging with pain and blood dripped out of his mouth. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't hear anything aside from the ringing in his mind. Everything is numb and painful at the same time. He coughed, covering his mouth with his hands to catch all the blood and apparently a tooth._

_"You having that fucking relationship with that boy is the only useful thing you have ever done for us!"_

_Tweek felt someone grabbing his hair and it is painful. He felt every strand of his hair getting stretched and some of it is completely pulled out of his scalp. He tries to clear his vision but tears are making things blurry. He could sense that the one lifting him up by his hair is his father, somehow hearing a screaming noise beside him and identifying it as his mother. He hates his parents. He hates everything. He tries to speak but all he could muster is a gurgle of the blood in his mouth._

_"Richard, put our son down!_

_"You shut your motherfucking mouth! This spaz for a child is fucking useless to us!"_

_Tweek's face got slammed over the table, almost knocking him out. He felt his back hitting something hard and cold and gray colors with a beam of white in the middle clashes in his vision. He is facing the ceiling and he is on the floor with a bleeding nose and busted lips. The entire room started to spin and Tweek thinks he must have a concussion. He couldn't breathe due to his chest tightening and blood clogging his nostrils. He could feel his head being cradled by someone and something wet has dripped down on his cheeks._

_"You better keep your mouth shut about your little breakup or I will end you."_

_Those are the last words Tweek heard from his father on that faithful day. With a nod, his entire world faded to black. All he wanted was to crawl back to Craig's and be in his arms._

"Sometimes, it's either a really good beating or just a punch in the face. Once the truth was revealed in the town, I had to say I am dating another guy outside of South Park, just so my father wouldn't beat me but he still did."

To his surprise, there are no tears running down Tweek's face. He isn't crying as he told Craig what happened. He finds comfort in finally being in his boyfriend's arms. He continuously runs a hand through Craig's hair during the duration of his story. Craig has been quiet, listening intently to Tweek. His face is void from all emotions and Tweek is relieved- Dealing with an angry Craig is not a pattern that Tweek is used to, especially if that anger is directed to somebody else and not at him.

Tweek's eyes widen in surprised when Craig stood up, letting out a squeal as he quickly wrapped his legs around Craig's waist while his arms flew around the taller man's neck, and holding tightly so he wouldn't fall. Fury and disgust are evident on Craig's scrunched up face as he easily carry Tweek back into the woods.

"Craig? Craig, where are we going?"

Shit. Tweek's hormones are acting up and he is aware he shouldn't be riled up by how Craig's jaw clenching and eyes narrowing. Craig is noticeably angry at Tweek's parents and Craig is not helping with his hands perfectly positioned on Tweek's buttocks- one cheek for each hand. Tweek hasn't received an answer and he peered behind Craig's shoulder and saw their bicycles abandoned with their bags and item

"Craig, are we going back? But our bags! Our bicycles!" Tweek tried his best to squeeze out of his boyfriend's grasp but his breath hitched when Craig's grip on his ass tightens.

"We are going back to that dead beat town and murder your parents."

Tweek needs to calm Craig down fast. He admires Craig's care for him but he doesn't want to ruin their date and their hangout with their friends because of two people that dare call themselves Tweek's parents. Craig's huffing out of anger and quickens his pace. Tweek can barely see their bicycles from this angle. Tweek decided to act out his desire, just enough to put his boyfriend at ease. He let out a soft moan by Craig's ear as he tightens his hold around the raven haired's waist. Craig slowed down but didn't stop from walking. Tweek begins to trail butterfly kisses on Craig's jaw while, massaging his boyfriend's tense shoulders with his breath against his skin.

"Tweek, what are you-"

"Let's go back to our spot, Craig."

Craig's shoulders slowly relax and his jaw unclenched. Tweek won't stop just yet, because Craig has stopped in his tracks but refuse to move his feet back to the small clearing. Tweek's kisses trail down to his boyfriend's neck, earning a groan from his actions. A shiver went down Tweek's spine, lavishing the way Craig's voice is almost animal sounding. He couldn't stop a gasp escaping from his lips when felt calloused hands kneading his cheeks. Tweek is proud that he manages to pull Craig out of his anger, continuing to kiss Craig's neck and around his throat, liking how his adam’s apple bop up and down as Craig gulped when Tweek gently give a small suck at the skin under his jaw.

  
"But we have to- Your parents- They-"

Craig is cracking and Tweek admits that he is having fun teasing. As much as he wants to see Craig beat the living daylights out of his father, his want to stay in Craig's arms and the comforting warmth of his friends won over. He pulls his head back, biting his lower lip as soon as he saw Craig's eyes glossed with mixture of love, anger and lust. Tweek Tweak is weak at the hands of Craig Tucker and he knows it. He leaned closer and pressed a small and tender kiss on Craig's lips before smiling at his boyfriend.

"We will deal with them. We will deal with them but not now, not tomorrow, Craig." Tweek's heart flutter when he saw the exact moment Craig's face relaxes and the anger from his eyes diminishes.

They continue to stare at one another, strands of Craig's hair fell on his forehead while the raven haired's lips form into a small pout, obviously disagreeing with his small boyfriend about dealing with his parents. Tweek giggles, pinching his boyfriend�s cheek as their forehead collided with one another. Craig and Tweek are noticing how everything in their different frames fit perfectly with one another- like two pieces of a puzzle fitting in and completing the picture. Tweek let out a relieved sigh when Craig started to walk back to where their things were almost abandoned. The pair never removed their gaze from each other, flirting with one another through unspoken words spoke by the way their eyes reflect on the other.

"You're looking at me the same way you did before."

Tweek's voice is as light as a feather when he spoke. They have arrived back at the small clearing and Tweek's cheeks flushed a deep hue of pink when Craig slowly and gently lay him down at the picnic blanket, careful not to destroy the flower crown that Tweek has forgotten that is on his head. Craig is on top of him but when Tweek saw the emotions in his eyes; he is drowning from all the love.

"What way?"

Craig's voice is small and husky, almost like Tweek is fragile and if his voice raises an octave higher, he will shatter. It is different from his nasally and monotone voice he normally has when he is around other people. It is special- He only uses it for Tweek for Tweek is the only person that he is comfortable to be vulnerable around with. Craig Tucker's""heart only belongs to Tweek Tweak.

"In a way that you want to tell me you love me."

"Right now, I just want to be with you. I just want to kiss you."

_Daisy, you got me_


	5. Daisy

_Daisy, don't you know that you're amazing?_

“What did you and Clyde talk about earlier, by the way?”

The sun is setting, and Craig was happily taking photographs of the scenery and of Tweek. He took one photo using his phone and set it as his new lock screen wallpaper. After their small make out session, Craig watched Tweek reapply his make up. The blond confessed that having light makeup on boosts his confidence and Craig offered to learn so he can do for it for Tweek, earning brownie points from the blond. Tweek is beautiful with or without makeup but Craig will not take away something as putting on a small layer of makeup and drag Tweek’s self-esteem down.

“Oh, we just talked about his feelings for Token.”

Craig is staring at his lock screen which is a picture of Tweek. In the picture, Tweek is sitting on a patch of daisies and baby’s breath near the creek. Craig has not notice him for he is lying on his chest, trying to take the picture of a frog in the middle of a small rock in the creek. Tweek got the raven-haired’s attention by letting out a gasp when an eastern tiger swallowtail butterfly fluttered on Tweek’s index finger. The daisy flower crown that is resting on top of his blond hair is slightly tilted and his lips are tugged into a small smile as he brought his finger closer to look at the butterfly. Craig’s breath hitched when he saw his boyfriend basking in the setting sun’s golden ray whilst looking like a princess. Craig is thankful he got a picture of it before the butterfly flutters away.

“I see. He should court Token. Give it a shot, you know?” Tweek said as he placed the empty bottles of alcohol in his basket.

The couple is a bit tipsy but not drunk enough to not ride their bicycles back to their campsite. They are starting to pack up with Tweek picking up the chips' wrappers and his plastic container and placing it on his basket. Craig pocketed his phone, a satisfied smile on his face. He walked over to Tweek and kisses his cheek before picking the blanket from the ground and started folding it.

“Yeah, I told him he should. Token will say yes, anyways.”

Tweek stared at him with confused eyes before letting out a scream of delight and shock at seeing Craig’s smirk.

“Are you for real?! Craig, I swear I will cut holes in your underwear if you are just messing with me!”

Craig laughed, handing the folded picnic blanket to Tweek. He snatched his hat from Tweek’s basket and placed it on his head, missing the feeling of it protecting his head. It is part of him now and it is feels wrong to not wear it for so long. The blanket is the last evidence of their visit at that small clearing and Tweek is stuffing it inside his bag.

“I am serious, honey. Have you seen them eye-fucking each other?”

Tweek gawk at his boyfriend’s bluntness. Craig just laughed at him again before getting his forehead kissed by the same man that is snitching on his friends. Tweek let out a huff, hopping on his bicycle, getting ready to leave and scold his boyfriend. When he glances at his boyfriend, he has a lopsided smile that made Tweek’s skip a beat. He was about to say something when his face paled when he heard familiar teeny-tiny voices somewhere.

“Time to go to work, Work all day, we need underpants, hey! We won't stop until we have underpants! Yum tum yummy tum tay!”

“What the fuck?”

“Craig, you better start fucking moving when I say so, okay?”

“Babe, what do you-”

Tweek saw a tiny green hat poking out from one of the trees. That is enough for the blond to scream bloody murder, scaring himself and his boyfriend. They started paddling down the path back to their friends with Tweek screaming from the top of his lungs. Craig admits that his boyfriend’s imagination is justified after seeing Cartman and the other’s antics alongside the new kid. Craig developed a fear of genetically mutated animals after being stuck in Doctor Mephesto’s laboratory. On the other hand, despite being on good terms with the gnomes after learning their business scheme, Tweek is still horrified with the thought that they are everywhere and not just in South Park. Tweek stopped screaming once they saw the clearing of their campsite alongside a confused Kyle that is shirtless.

“Tweek, why are you screaming?” Kyle asked once the couple pressed break on their bicycles for dear life, not wanting to clash with one another or crash against the redhead.

Craig is huffing, out of breath from the sudden speed of their paddling. Tweek is out of breath as well, especially from screaming. He tried to talk but all he could make is gibberish.

“Okay, okay, calm down first. You even got Craig panting.” The raven haired shot a glare at Kyle's accusation.

Craig took Tweek’s thermos from his bag and hand it over to the blond. After a few gulps and a few inhale-exhales, the pair’s breathing has turned even. Tweek took one swig of coffee from his thermos before facing Kyle who is genuinely concern at his friends and confuse as to what is happening.

“They’re here.”

“Who is?”

Kyle’s eyes widen when Tweek grab a hold of his shoulder rather tightly after tossing his thermos at Craig. Stan has come to the scene, eyeing everyone with confusion and was about to tell Tweek to back off from his boyfriend, thinking the blond is about to kiss his redhead but stopped himself when Tweek started shaking Kyle.

“The gnomes! They’re here! They followed us here!”

“The underpants gnomes?” asked Stan, placing a hand on Tweek’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

“They wouldn’t follow us here, Tweek!” Kyle yelled, trying to stop Tweek from shaking him because he is getting dizzy.

“Tweek is right; they are here. They didn’t follow us though.”

Almost everybody screamed when Kenny came out of nowhere. He is hanging upside down from the tree next to Tweek, almost smacking his face at the smaller blond’s head. His legs are wrapped around the branch, easily holding himself up as he stares at his startled group of friends. Kyle’s voice is a bit of a shrill- similar to his annoying mother. Stan is a generic scream, but Kenny finds it funny that he is hiding behind his Jew boyfriend. What caught Kenny’s attention is how Tweek back away from Kenny with an ear-piercing scream and Craig’s face is evident of a shock but he didn’t scream at all, attending to Tweek’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him.

“Interesting.” Kenny said to himself, a smirk forming on his lips. He also noticed that his best friends are shirtless, and their zippers are undone. His night is getting more interesting that he initially thought.

_Broken heart just keeps on breaking, Daisy_

“What the fuck, McCormick?!” Craig shouted, hugging a shaking Tweek closer which added to Kenny’s delight.

“Sorry, I was spying on Butters. He went to the town to buy marshmallows. We’re gonna make s’mores, baby!”

Tweek has his face buried on Craig’s shoulder, side glaring at the older blond. Kenny is wearing his signature parka, but has the zipper in front open, exposing his torso. He is happy- finally getting laid with Butters inside a mountain cave and miraculously getting out unscathed. Part of this hangout is Kenny forcing Butters to relax and take a break from his school works. Butters, Kyle, Token and Craig are usual people having to get dragged by someone just to be in a hangout or anywhere that isn't their rooms.

"What do you mean I am right?" Kenny turns his attention to the blond that is glaring at him.

"Assholes stole my underwear while I am fucking Butters into seven shades of Sunday."

Kenny noted that Kyle and Stan are in no position to groan like they didn't do something nasty while the others are away- maybe not as extreme as Kenny and Butters, but their unzipped pants and messy hair speaks volume. Craig and Tweek are no exception too, but Kenny has his doubts that Craig would take advantage of little Tweek. Kenny treats Tweek as a little brother and wants to believe that they just made out and it seems like he is right by the way Craig roll his eyes at Kenny, indicating that Kenny is the only one who truly got laid. Unless Clyde managed to seduce Token but that is unlikely.

"Gross." Kenny narrowed his eyes at Stan.

"Oh, don't act like Kyle didn't give you a blowjob, Marsh."

Soon enough, Kyle's face is almost the same shade as his hair. Stan's cheeks are a flush of red as well before he got a hold of Kenny's hood, pulling him down. They started to make a ruckus as Stan and Kyle continue to torture Kenny with tickles to the point of tears.

“S-Stop it! Kyle! Stan!!”

“No, this is your punishment, Ken!”

Tweek and Craig watched for a few seconds then deciding they have watched enough, Tweek calming from his sudden panic after hearing Kenny’s comment. The pair grabbed their belongings and was about to head to their tent when they noticed that Token and Clyde are not around.

"Token and Clyde aren't back yet?" Craig asked the trio with Kyle shaking his head, answering Craig as he dodges a punch from the blond underneath them.

"Hey, Craig?"

Craig turns his head and attention to his boyfriend who is looking at the distance. Craig follows his line of gaze across the spot where Craig and Clyde were talking that morning. Craig’s eyes scan around, looking for something that caught the blond’s attention. The sun is hidden between the mountain, painting the sky a beautiful shade of red and purple, twilight in the horizon. But he couldn’t see anything, until his eyes fixated near the trees. Craig couldn’t quite make it out, but it seems like silhouettes of two people against a tree.

“Is that Clyde making out with Token?”

Tweek and Craig stare at each other, eyes blown with surprise by Tweek’s question. They stare back at the silhouettes and Craig finally saw what Tweek is seeing. It is indeed Token and Clyde; the brunette’s back is facing the couple, his jersey out of sight and in replacement is a red shirt. Craig knows it is Token when he noticed the person that is being blocked by Clyde’s arms is wearing a purple shirt- Token’s shirt.

“Holy shit, you are right.”

Without saying anything, Craig handed Tweek his phone and took out his DSLR once again. He doesn’t need Craig to tell him what to do and just followed his boyfriend quietly. They tiptoed closer to where their friends were possibly making out. Once they are close enough and completely hidden by a tree, they poke their heads out. They are a few trees away from the pair, but they could see well. Token’s arms are loosely wrapped around Clyde’s neck and Clyde’s hands are resting on Token’s hips. Tweek’s mouth fell in surprise while Craig is grinning like a maniac. Craig taps Tweek’s shoulder, signaling him. In sync, Craig’s DSLR flashed brightly as a shutter noise can be heard along with Craig’s phone, used by Tweek. They snapped a photo of their friends making out purely for the couple’s entertainment.

Despite having his eyes closed, Token saw a bright light behind Clyde. He pulls back from their rather heated kiss, breathing heavily as a string of saliva is connected at the tips of their tongue. Up close, Token adores how he can easily turn Clyde into a blushing mess. His cheeks are dusted with a deep shade of red as well as his button nose. Clyde is staring at him with confused chocolate eyes, not noticing the couple behind them. That is until Craig started to laugh with Tweek giggling beside him.

“Wha?”

Token could feel the heat and embarrassment creeping to his neck up to his cheeks and anger igniting in his eyes when he saw Craig doubling over on the ground behind Clyde with Tweek leaning on the trees with his eyes closed, covering his mouth with his arm as he try stifling his laughter. Clyde let go of Token’s hips, turning around and now just noticing the other couple. His face has turned the same shade as his shirt with tears forming in his eyes, obviously upset. Tweek’s eyes opened and felt dread on the pit of his stomach when he realized that Token and Clyde has noticed them.

“Hi-”

“What the fuck are you two doing here?!”

Craig’s howls of laughter grew louder as he tries to stand up but to no avail, his back landing on the floor as he tightly holds on to his camera. Tweek bit his lip, finding it hard to contain his own fit of laughter due to Craig’s laugh. It’s not endearing or lovely but Tweek believes that it could cure cancer- it is a combination of gross wheezing and snorting. Seeing Craig laugh is a gem due to it being hard to make the raven--haired laugh because of his indescribable sense of humor. Clyde’s face softened, and Token’s eyes lose its fire but the newly couple are still confused.

“Seriously, why are you two here?” Token asked, particularly Tweek since his best friend is still rolling on the floor.

“We, uh, saw you guys making out.”

Tweek admitted with a pout, shame suddenly fill his entire being. Token is so supportive of Tweek when it comes to loving Craig and here, he is, sneaking up on the couple, taking a picture and laughing. He only laughed because of Craig!

“So,”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

“You two decided-”

“I CAN’T BREATHE HAHAHAHAHAHA"

“-to creep on us?”

Clyde turned to Tweek, also having trouble not laughing at Craig. He tried his best to look serious, crossing his arms. Token is covering his face with a hand, face palming at his friends' antics but fighting back a smile due to his best friend. Tweek nodded, apologizing to the couple for being creepy but not for taking a picture of them interlocking lips. Clyde let out a sigh which is drowned out by Craig’s laughter. They all stared at each other before looking down at their friend who is famous for being serious and emotionless, a smile on their lips. Token will get back at Craig but seeing his best friend laughing and snorting after months of beating himself around the bush made Token happy.

“I am proud of you two.”

Clyde’s eyes widen at Craig’s statement, Token mirroring his boyfriend. Craig’s laughter has died down, but he is still not standing up. He has an arm covering his eyes, but a smile is etched on his lips. Nobody said a word making Craig drop his arms and check if his friends and boyfriends have left him but all he saw is crying Clyde in front of him with a teary Token besides him. Tweek is comforting Token by patting his shoulder, confused as to why his friend is crying. Clyde is understandable emotional, but he seems to be rubbing off his boyfriend. Hearing Craig being proud of them feels like a parent congratulating you on your graduation day.

“We support you guys, you know.” Tweek offered, spreading his arms to hug Token.

“Fuck, Clyde! You’re crushing me!”

Clyde had easily pick Craig up and gave the raven haired a squeeze. Token returned Tweek’s hug, letting a shaky laugh as tears roll down his face. Tweek patted his back, happy to be comforting someone other than Craig that is also dear to him.

Apparently, Clyde has caught on that Craig took a picture of him and Token making out. Craig was laughing again and started running around, trying to get his DSLR a safe distance away from Clyde’s hands. Clyde is chasing him even though he knows it is futile to defeat Craig. Even if he gets a hold of his camera, it is either he deletes the picture or gets ignored by the raven haired for a year. Sparing a glance at his boyfriend, he is reminded of the ring that Token gave him earlier. When the two pulled away, Tweek quickly fishes out the ring out of his pocket.

“I swear to God, those two are idiots.”

“Token, I’m giving it back.”

“Huh? Oh! But you have been with Craig all day!”

Tweek gave him a look that hopefully screams everything he wants to tell him. Tweek opened his palm to show the ring. Seeing it again made Tweek wish he doesn’t have to give it up for he really likes the small design on the ring. Token stares at the ring then to Tweek, alternating for a few times before his eyes lit up as they focus on Tweek.

“I am guessing that you two got back together.”

Tweek nodded happily, pushing his hands closer to Token to take the ring back before he claims it as his. To his surprise, Token closed his fist and didn’t take the ring. He turns his head, looking over his shoulder to see his boyfriend and Tweek’s boyfriend having a brute battle of who is stronger by trying to push the other down. He turns his attention back to Tweek and felt a sense of motherly love when he saw Tweek’s face relaxing at the sight of his boyfriend, eyes shining like gems that are filled with nothing but love for the raven haired.

“Show it to Craig.”

Tweek’s head snapped back at Token, confused as to what he should do. Earlier, Token has instructed him NOT to show Craig but here they are, 10 hours later, with Token telling him to show the ring to his boyfriend. The man has the guts to laugh, patting Tweek’s hair before walking away from the blond. The flower crown has flown away with their escapade earlier and Tweek regret not keeping it. Token has walked over to the men head butting each other and has let Clyde almost breaking Craig’s skull by hugging the brunette from behind and kiss his cheek.

“What the fuck?!” Craig has pulled away from the couple, rubbing the spot on his head that Clyde has brutally hit with his head.

“Sorry, Token gave me extra strength.” Craig rolled his eyes at the corny comment, sticking his tongue out at the newly couple but feeling happy for them deep down. Craig will never admit it though, he already embarrassed himself enough.

“Heya, fellas! Mind lending a hand?”

They all turned to see someone holding at least 5 bags of groceries. Butters poke his head at the side, smiling at his friends. His eyes glint a weird shine when he saw Token hugging Clyde, making the smaller male pull away in embarrassment. But he walked over to the blond, taking a bag each hand and beckon for Clyde to help. Craig just stared at Butters, contemplating if he should tease the blond or not. Butters caught his eyes, tilting his head in question at Craig’s gaze.

“Is something wrong?” Clyde has taken the rest of the bags from Butters’ arms, leaving nothing for the blond to carry.

Craig decided; fuck it. “I heard that Kenny pounded you real good, Butters.”

Clyde whistled earning a glare from Token, trying not to embarrass the blond further. However, Butters snatched a bag from Clyde and faced Craig, his face not turning into a tomato as Craig hoped but a smirk has formed on the blond’s face.

“Yea, hope ya' as good as my Ken is when it comes to pleasuring little ol’ Tweek.”

Clyde burst out laughing and Token has a smile on his face when they saw Craig’s cheeks turning into a deep shade at Butters' comment. Craig didn’t respond, pulling his hat down in an attempt to cover his face but stiffened when he felt arms wrapping around his torso. He glances over his shoulder, seeing Tweek hugging him from behind and staring at the three with a dangerous intent behind an innocent smile.

“I assure you, Butters, he satisfies my needs just fine.” Tweek announces, rubbing Craig’s jaw sensually.

Tweek wanted to laugh at his friends' reactions. Butters' eyes widen in surprise, a tint of pink dusting itself on the blond's cheeks. Clyde’s mouth is hanging open as his bulging eyes stares altering from Tweek and Craig. Token is shaking his head before grabbing Clyde’s jaw and forcing his mouth close, commenting the usual "you’ll catch flies" comment. After the initial shock, Craig is still trying to hide himself in his hat. Tweek decided to tease his boyfriend further by sliding his hands down to his chest.

“I am glad ya’ two have made up.”

Tweek nodded at Butters, happily hugging Craig who wants nothing but for the ground beneath him to eat him up. Butters walked back to their camp with Clyde and Token on two. The newly couple are looking back at Craig and Tweek before deciding to leave the pair alone. Tweek waited for a few minutes, waiting for Craig to come down from his embarrassment. His eyes gaze upwards, seeing the captivating night sky sprinkled with stars and constellations. He remembers the days that he used to sleep over at Craig’s. Craig has his own telescope and Tweek admits he loves hearing Craig talks about astronomy like a nerd. They sometimes stay up the whole night watching conspiracy theories about aliens that has got the raven haired talking non-stop with Tweek listening intently.

_And I would take the light out of the stars to help you see_

“Hey, look. You can see the Big Dipper from here. “

Tweek knows that Craig’s favorite constellation is the Ursa Major, finding it fascinating that the Big Dipper is an asterism. Craig had told him before that there are two stars forming in the handle of the Big Dipper: Mizar and Alcor. Mizar is the second star from the end of the Big Dipper's handle, bright and big while Alcor is its fainter companion. Tweek pulls away from the hug, standing on Craig’s right side. He spared a glance at his boyfriend, seeing his face turning back into its natural color as he stares at the sky.

“Yeah. I learned that Alcor actually form a binary system- consisting of Alcor A and Alcor B while Mizar forms a quadruple system, making it six stars in total but we can also see two of them with the naked eye.”

After a few minutes of staring at the night sky, Tweek found himself reaching for Craig’s hand, forgetting that he has been wearing the gold ring that Token refused to take back. Craig held Tweek’s hand almost immediately confuse to feel metal around the blond’s slim fingers. Craig lifted their conjoined hands, confusion and shock palpable in his eyes. He stares at the ring then back at Tweek who is also baffled at Craig’s reaction and as to why Token wants him to show it to his boyfriend.

“Who gave you this?” asked Craig, Tweek noting that he is not angry but rather shock.

“Token. He gave it to me earlier when we were talking. He said to show it to you.”

Tweek’s shoulder jolted at Craig’s loud snort, intertwining their fingers. Craig’s thumb stroke the small ring around Tweek’s finger with a smile, staring at the blond’s gem-like eyes which widen in surprise after hearing Craig’s response.

“I had it made for you.”

_Anything to guide you straight to me_

“I still kept the money that I saved for your therapist. After knowing that no one is well enough to help you in the godforsaken town, I used it to have that ring made. Token offered to add the emerald though. I told him I want to pay him back, but he said it was fine.”

Tweek’s heart bloomed with love and happiness for his boyfriend and his friend. He made a mental note to thank Token and repay him back somehow. Tweek leaned closer to Craig, giving his cheek a small peck as he tightens his grip on the raven haired’s hand. Craig stares at him- the same look in his eyes prior to their small date. Love. Craig Tucker is truly in love with Tweek Tweak and the stars could tell that Tweek feels the same.

“It’s a promise ring.”

“Promise for what?”

Tweek rest his head on Craig’s shoulder, looking up at his boyfriend. Their faces are inches apart and their breath hot against their skin. All day, Craig never loses that glint in his eyes whenever their eyes meet. The couple has smiles etched on their lips and hands locked in place. It is right. It is perfect. Tweek Tweak would have never thought that Craig Tucker loves him despite of his flaws and he couldn’t believe that he feels for Craig, despite of their differences. Everyone in South Park has been right all along. They are meant for each other.

“That there will always be room for your hand in mine.”

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAND you made it! Thank you for reading this cringe-y fanfiction haha!

**Author's Note:**

> story time lmao
> 
> I knew about South Park 11 years ago but I HATE IT. Not because its offensive or anything, but because we were playing those ''guess that icon/logo'' kind of quiz game on our Mom's phone and the main four appeared AND WE DON'T KNOW THEIR NAME LMAO. My sister just kept yelling 'That one is Kenny!' but it needs to be their full name so we need to google it and I was hella mad when I learned their bland ass names and weird surnames HAHAHAHAHA i was mad af
> 
> but throughout the years, I kept seeing this cute little blond boy (yes, its Tweek) and has grown attached to him. This February, instead of doing my research, I was scrolling through Pinterest THEN BOOM HOT BOY ALERT which turns out to be Craig.. Then I saw the cute blond boy again now with the hot boy! And well, I learned that they are from South Park so after telling myself that its been years since I've seen the main boys, I'll be fine
> 
> now i'm addicted teehee
> 
> SO YEAH THIS FANFIC IS WRITTEN USING MY LIMITED KNOWLEDGE LMAO I AM RLY SORRY


End file.
